Back and Better Than Ever
by GGirll
Summary: Cammie leaves her freshmen year in Gallagher because of the constant bullying. After two years Cammie is sent back to Gallagher. Within weeks of her return Cammie learns of evils threatening to take the lives of not only of her family but also the lives of those who tormented her. Will she help them or leave them to perish? Full summary inside. Under Construction.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything!

Summary: Cameron leaves her freshmen year of Gallagher because of the constant pranks and bullying of Gallagher's most elite group, better known as G.E. After being away for two years Gallagher's sister school, Blackhearts Academy for the Gifted and Talented, decides to send their top students for an exchange with Gallagher. What will happen when G.E. meets the new, improved, and overall drop dead gorgeous _Cammie_ Ann Morgan? What happens when the life of some of the G.E. lays in her hand? Will she help, or let them fend for themselves?

* * *

Chapter 1: Leaving

Cameron P.O.V.:

Leaving. I couldn't believe mum was actually letting me go, and leave this horrid place. Now most people would question me, "Why would you want to leave somewhere as prestige as The Gallagher Academy, Cameron? It's an amazing place, and it's only your first year here!"

Well to answer that question, I only have 7 names to explain why:

Rebecca (Bex) Baxter, fighting extraordinaire could and _will_ put you in a hospital for months if you _ever_ get on her bad side. It has been rumored that she put a trained spy in the hospital for 6 months when she was only at the age of 2. That rumor has just been proven true.

Zachary (Zach) Goode, overall the most mysterious and cryptic guy you will ever meet, and that is absolutely what you should be afraid of when you are a spy and should know _every_ aspect of a person's life at a moment's notice.

Grant Newman, the second best fighter in the Academy (next to Bex, of course), but probably the most intimidating guy you will meet in your entire life. He has muscles that any body builder would die for, and along with his killer glare he may just be your worst nightmare. It has been rumored that he is going out with Bex Baxter, but no one has the nerve to question in fear and value for their life.

Elizabeth (Liz) Sutton, one of the two most smartest kids at Gallagher. Most of the time people would just wave off geniuses like no big deal, but in this school it sometimes is brains over bronze. She specializes in chemicals, poisons, and other deadly gases. It has been noted that the CIA uses her experiments on missions and interrogations.

Jonas Anderson, the other whiz kid at Gallagher. He can and will find out ever piece of information about you, and torture you about it until you just about plead mercy. He specializes in computers and technology, also meaning that he invents new effective gadgets that can do serious harm to you if the chance for him to test it ever shows up. With his smarts he can wipe away any evidence that G.E. has done anything remotely scandalous.

Macey McHenry, daughter of one of the senators and has almost the amount of connections as the CIA itself. With all of her connections and clothes ranging through fashion weekly runway to your homeless neighborhood guy down the street, she can just do about anything and everything she wants to do.

Last but definitely not least, Nick Summers. He is your typical American boy, but with a few little tricks up his sleeves. With his sinfully good charms and wits he has all of the teachers under his spell as the good boy of the class; the one that will never do any harm to anything or anyone. Throw in his perfected acting skills, and you will never _ever_ see the G.E. blamed for anything that they may have done.

But to me "G.E." seems too grand for them, I would think of them more as my worst nightmares. Each and every day they would come up with a new prank. To be honest they would be hilarious ideas; too bad those pranks were played on me. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't want the pranks being pulled on anyone else either, but if they would just I don't know summit it to a television network or something I without a doubt think it would be a hit t.v. show. But today was the worst of them all put together, which is really saying something since they have been doing this since we started the third grade. Which leads me back to the beginning.

I. Am. **Finally.** Leaving.

Sighing in content with the knowledge of leaving, I still couldn't shake the feeling of sadness. Sadness of knowing that the only people that will miss me here would probably only be the staff and my mum.

Sitting down on the bed, I rubbed my eyes; the drama filled day was finally catching up to me and I was exhausted. With a final glance at my now empty room, I pulled the bed covers over me and let the night engulf me into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep, beep, beep, **BEEP!**

"Argh! It's only 7 A.M.!" I mumbled to myself, seeing as how I don't have any roommates, as I slammed my hand on the alarm clock for it to turn off.

Slowly I trudged to the bathroom on the other side of the room. Once I walked in, I shuffled to the shower and turned the water on; instantly waking me up, and relieving my aching muscles. Walking out I wrapped my body in my fluffy pink towel and started to brush my shoulder length dirty blonde hair. After I brushed my teethes, I walked out excited about today.

The day I was leaving to a _different_ spy school called The Blackheart Academy or the Gifted and Talented. I am so honored and happy for the fact that they accepted _me_ into their school. In the middle of the semester none the less! Blackheart is the best spy school to go to, and the only reason I even know about it was because I just happened to stumble across it when I was having my weekly Sunday dinners with my mom. The only people that know of the school are the Blackheart aluminum that either are attending the school now or have already graduated, the Director himself, and other headmaster/mistresses of other school; blackheart was a very prestige school even more than Gallagher, with its level 8 clearance. They would only accept kids that they think are qualified to attend and that are as their title say "Gifted and Talented".

I am really good at disappearing and reappearing whenever I wanted to, so I would assume that this is why they accepted me in. This "talent" really helps me out whenever I wanted to escape or hide from the G.E. Unfortunately throughout the years they have made their own tag team to catch me whenever I would try, and when they did they would make their bullying or as they say "prank" on me worse by ten folds.

Shaking my head I cleared my thoughts of them out of my head, and lugged my three suitcases down to the front doors; hurrying to get there before the early risers woke up for their early Friday breakfast.

When I finally reached the entrance I was greeted by my mum, with tears threatening to fall, and Mr. Soloman, who looked… well I couldn't really tell. His face was blank with emotions.

"Oh, my little Cammie! I'll miss you so much! Don't forget to email me or call, and maybe I could arrange and exchange between the Blackheart and Gallagher soon!" my mom said incoherently as tears fell down her face. She rushed to me and pulled me into a tight hug knowing that this will be the last until the next time we would see each other again, and who knows when that will be.

When my mum finally pulled away from her killer grip on me, Mr. Soloman walked up to be and pulled me into yet another tight yet brief embrace that said everything that he wasn't willing to admit to the world, and probably himself too.

"Show them what true Morgans are made of," he whispered into my ear, before pulling away.

"I will," I said curtly, trying to erase my face of all emotions like the spy I was trained to be. I must have unintentionally passed one of his last minute pop quiz for me, because I saw the corner of his mouth start to twitch and gave me an approving nod.

Turning away I walked into the Blackheart provided helicopter and threw my suitcases in before settling myself into one of their comfy looking seats. The helicopter started as soon as I sat down and buckled the seatbelt. As I flew away I couldn't help but take one more glance at the home that I barely got to stay at, but couldn't help the notice that this time I wasn't sad of leaving. To my surprise I was filled with happiness and determination. I was determined that if I would ever step foot into those halls again and face G.E. I would be a different person then the one that just left. I will be better.

Snapping out of my thoughts I heard the pilot say jokingly, "Next stop, Blackheart! You're in for the ride of your life kid!" Little did we both know I really was in for the ride of my life.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

GGirll


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: for those who didn't read the summary from the last chapter, G.E. stands for Gallagher's Elite. If you hadn't caught on I named the school Blackheart because it was close to Blackthrone, but the only difference is that Blackheart accepts both boys and girls and they are more picky about who is accepted in (not that Gallagher and Blackthrone aren't picky because I bet they are).

Thank you for the review!

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to Blackheart

Sitting in my seat I couldn't help but wonder where I was going. Even as I looked out the window I couldn't see an inch of land, to indicate where I was being taken to. Suddenly I couldn't help fight my urge to check in with the pilot. I knew something was wrong, my instincts told me that, but I couldn't help but wonder what.

When I finally reached the pilot's cabin, I opened the door only to find that the pilot went missing. In panic, I quickly scrambled to the pilot's chair trying to gain control of the helicopter again before it crashed to the ground, taking me with it. But of course, with my luck all of the controls were jammed. Blaring in my ears to my right showed the altitude level that we decreasing rapidly. My years of training started to kick in as I ran to the back where all my suitcases were and started to gather all of my necessities: my cell-phone (built with a wireless signal so I could still have service even when I was in the middle of nowhere), some money that I had brought with me, 2 pairs of clothes, all of my fake drivers licenses (hey you never know…), a wig, and contacts. Shoving then all into my tote bag, I grabbed a parachute that I saw when I was running to gather my things. Strapping it on me I yanked the door open, causing my hair to blow in my face because of the wind. Mustering all the courage I had in me I free-falled into the sky below. When I was closer to the ground I opened my parachute, and saw that I was somewhere in the middle of the forest. Suspiciously I saw a clearing that was smack dab in the middle of the forest, but that wasn't it I saw that it was hidden carefully by the tree's branches and leaves that if I hadn't had the spy training that I have I would have missed it entirely.

_That cannot be natural; maybe something or __someone__ cleared it. But why?_ I thought to myself as a glided myself to the clearing, curiosity taking over me.

Once I landed quickly I detached myself from the parachute, and scanned the area for something suspicious. I found that I was correct about someone clearing this land, scanning the area deeply again I tried to find something else out of the ordinary about this place or _where_ this place exactly was. As my eyes swept the area I found two odd looking trees that were different from the others surrounding them. Where the others were starting to lose their leaves in the late fall, the two looked like they were still in the late summer with their vivid colors.

Carefully I walked over between the two trees, making leaves beneath my feet crunch as I did. When I finally reached the trees I noticed that both of the trees had a small heart on its branch, the only difference was that the one on the right was pink while the one on the left was blue.

_This __cannot __be a coincidence,_ I thought to myself, _I wonder if it has anything to do with the school. I mean it makes sense, hearts for Black__heart__ Academy._

Hesitantly I walked over to the tree with the pink heart. Normally under different (and not life threatening) circumstances I would have chosen the blue heart, but it wasn't and my instincts were telling me that it would have been a disaster if I chose the blue. Examining the little pink heart carefully I noticed that every 10 seconds exactly there would be a small and barley noticeable flash in the middle of the heart.

The wheels in my brains started to move as I looked at the flash. It looked almost like a finger scanner that they used during CIA missions, but I couldn't be fully sure because I have only seen them one Mr. Solomon would show use pictures during Covert Operations classes. Cautiously I placed y thumb over the middle of the heart. As I did I felt a small amount of heat sliding around my finger, and let out a small squeal when I felt it prick my skin for a blood sample. After what felt like an eternity passed, even though it was actually 15 seconds, I felt the ground under me begin to shake for a moment then stop. Listening to my surroundings I tried to figure out if someone else was there and caused the ground to shake, but before I could I was falling into… the ground? I opened my eye just in time to see the ground that I was standing on just a few seconds ago start to close up. Flipping myself over so I was facing the "ground" I tried to look for a source of light to see how high I was from the ground, but couldn't. It was absolutely dark in here. Where ever here was, that is. At the back of my mind I heard a voice telling me that this was the entrance to Blackhearts. Jokingly I thought to myself if this was the entrance to Blackheart then they have a serious obsession with all things falling and heights.

I could just hear them now,

Guy 1: 'Hey guys! Let's go jump off this plane, and to have more fun… with now parachutes!'

Guy 2: 'Ok, cool! Though this time I hope I don't land on m butt again! Hopefully I will be lucky enough to land on my face!'

I let out a small giggle at my overactive imagination before I realized that _I_ was the one falling right now. Squeezing my eyes tightly together I awaited the ground to come in contact with my face, but it never did. Cracking one of my eyes open I saw that I was somewhat levitating of the ground, which I could clearly see now with the lights that just now decided to turn on, with my nose almost touching the ground. Can anyone say eww? Who knows what has stepped on this floor. Slowly I put my hands and knees on the ground and pushed myself up so I was standing on my own. I tested my weight a little to make sure I wasn't just going to collapse again. Once I made sure, I looked around the room and gathered in every detail of the room.

As I looked around I saw that there was a steel door to the left of me, above there were ceiling lights that looked like someone got then a Depressing 'R just to have it fit in with the paint Depressing that was a shade of gray, and just to top it all off it didn't even look like there was a speck of dust in the room. Exhaling a breath I didn't know I was holding in I walked to the door, trying not to feel intimidated about what could possibly be behind it. It was times like these when I would really question who came up with the saying 'Ignorance is a bliss' because obviously they were: 1) not a spy and 2) possibly had the most sheltered existent ever.

Trying to steady my heartbeat that felt like it was going to explode at any minute, I took in deep breathes and turned the doorknob. Before I opened the door I took in another added breath of air to calm myself.

_Now or never, Morgan_

Silently I opened the door, as I did a sweep of heat covered my body. I realized that a body scan was scanning my body almost like the finger scanner did, hopefully they didn't include they blood sample part again. That would just have been downright painful, with all of those needles poking you everywhere. Ouch.

Once I meet its approval 3 of the 4 walls surrounding me dropped, and became one with the floor. Looking around me I saw the grandest thing that I have seen and that was saying something seeing as how I went to Gallagher. The whole place was a pearly white with gold and scarlet trimming around it. There were also sculptures and paintings of Greek Gods, porcelain vases, historical paintings and artifacts, and windows that reached from the ceiling to the ground with deep scarlet curtains covering half of it. In the back of my head I knew that these were probably priceless artifacts that were being used to decorate the halls.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm actually admitting this, but this place is grander than Gallagher itself," I muttered to myself, or so I thought.

"It is indeed," a voice to my right said. Turning my head I saw a girl about my age with silk black hair, blue eyes that practically yelled 'Don't mess with me!', she was around 5'6 the same height as me, but all of those aren't what caught my attention. It was a genuine smile that she had on her face, and I knew somewhere deep in me that I could trust her as my friend. This was weird because I never had a friend before, seeing as how everyone was scared away by G.E. threatening to do things to them before I could even try to befriend them. Just another thing to add to my list of why I hate them.

I was called out of my thoughts when the girl said, "My name is Emily, by the way. You must be the new girl, Cameron Morgan. Just follow me I'll lead you to the dining all to meet everyone."

With that she turned around and started to walk away before she stopped and turned her top of her body so she was facing me again, "Oh by the way, welcome to Blackheart," she smirked and turned around again, and started walking with me behind her amazed.

Please read the A/N on the top if you hadn't it might explain some questions…

GGirll


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own anything, but the characters of Blackheart and Blackheart.**

Chapter 3

Snapping out of my haze, I uprooted my feet of the ground and quickly walked towards the girl. I mean towards Emily. As I walking down the hall I wondered if there were any secret passageways here as there were in Gallagher, for me to explore.

Then a thought popped in my mind making my blood run cold.

_What if Blackheart had their own version of G.E.?_

I felt my heart rate start to speed up as I lingered on the thought. I definitely didn't think this move through. What if the outcome of this move is more horrendous than just staying at Gallagher? I should have been a good little spy and actually _thought_ of all the outcomes instead at just jumping at the first way out of the situation. Bad spy Cammie, bad!

"Hey are you okay there Cammie? Don't worry there is no need to be nervous," Emily said walking towards me, "Listen Cammie, is it alright if I called you Cammie?"

Slowly I nodded my head trying to pay attention to what she had to say.

"Everyone in that dining hall has experienced the same thing you did at Gallagher, and if not something close to it. Headmistress Matthews told us not to talk about this to you until you were ready, but you like you need someone to talk about this to you now. Believe it or not everyone at Blackheart has been bullied the staff, the students, heck even the headmistress herself! Everyone here knows what it feels like to get picked on so we don't encourage it to be done here to each other, if we could we would try to stop the whole world from doing it! But we can't so we do the best we can and not do it here. The world has enough hatred as it already is. I guess you can say that Blackheart is not only a school that takes in talented kids but also abused and mistreated ones as well. You don't have to talk about it now, but if you need to remember that you can talk to anyone here and know that they won't pity you because they've been through the same thing. Everyone will also give you some advice that might be helpful too!"

After her inspirational speech she gave me a heartfelt smile, making me feel like all the weight on my shoulders has been finally lifted.

"Thanks Emily. When I'm ready to talk you'll be the first I'll come to. Has anyone ever told you that you are very inspirational?"

Emily threw her head back and started to laugh, "More times than I can count, Cammie. Okay! Now to the dining hall! I can't wait to for you to meet everyone; I just know you'll fit right in," with that she linked her arms around mine. We walked side by side through the double doors in front of us with wide grins on our faces. Everyone turned to look at us, and I blushed at the attention. I wasn't really use to it unless I was being teased at. After a few minutes the shock wore off and everyone started to greet me with a smile or wave and going back to what they were doing before.

Emily tugged on my arm and dragged me to a table that was where two girls and three guys were sitting. Assuming that they were her friends I allowed my feet to walk easier without dragging them along the floor. When we finally reached the table they all looked up at us. Well more like they looked at me first then Emily then back to me, in sync.

"Hey guys! This is Cameron or Cammie Morgan the new girl Headmistress Matthews was talking about. She is going to be sitting with us during meals now," Emily said pushing me into a seat next to a girl, who looked like a nice southern girl with a few freckles going across her nose, before she sat down next to me.

"How 'bout we all go and introduce ourselves? Since we're already in a circle we'll just go counter clockwise m'kay, darlings?" said the girl next to me who was indeed from the south, "I'll go first. My name is Lexington Hans, but you can call me Lexi."

Next to her was a guy that looked like he lived out on the coasts with his surfer boy haircut and golden tan, "My name is Derek, nice to meet you."

Nodding my head I looked at the next person which was a guy with an emotionless face. Great another Zach like person to deal with. He looked at me and then _smiled_ not smirk, "I'm Mason." Okay… I guess NOT another Zach like person.

I slowly turned my attention to an Asian girl that looked like an exotic princess or goddess of some sort. I think she just changed my definition of gorgeous from Macey to…, "Hello my name is Melody Nguyen." Like I was saying earlier, from Macey to Melody.

The last guy was very muscular and even rivaled Grant's. I never thought the day I would find someone with bigger muscles than Grant himself. Bellowing out he said, "My name is Brandon and I'm Emily's boyfriend!" causing everyone in the dining hall to burst into laughter while others just shook their heads and muttered, "He never changes does he," before joining in the laughter themselves. I guess Brandon has introduced himself like this more than once. I looked over to Emily to see what she thought of this, and saw her blushing at Brandon's outburst but none the less was grinning just as wide as Brandon was.

At this moment I knew I was going to enjoy my stay here.

**2 years later**

I can't believe it's already been two years since I came to Blackheart. Now I was a junior with rocking best friends. In fact they are the same ones I meet two years ago in the dining hall. Oddly enough they were already paired as couples, so when we go out in the town it gets awkward as the seventh wheel, but they make sure that it doesn't get too awkward for me… most of the time. We were also the top students in our entire school. I don't think I have the honor of being top student if I went to Gallagher. In fact I found new talents here that I wouldn't have found in Gallagher because of the constant worry of the G.E. Like I found out that I am an outstanding singer. I can compose my own songs **(in the story I won't be composing songs just using songs that are already out there, just pretend that she wrote them)**play different kinds of interments, and I could also dance very well.

Right now I'm sitting in my room that I share with Lexi, Emily, and Melody composing a song that I named 'Who Says' when Lexi barged in out of breath panting out, "Headmistress… Matthews… wants to… see us… in her office."

"Okay lets go, did she call you out of gym?"

Nodding her head she tried to control her breathing so it would return normal again. We walked down the hallway towards Headmistress Matthews' office when we meet up with the rest of the gang.

"Hey are you guys going to Headmistress Matthews' office too?" Lexi asked, obviously not panting like a dog anymore.

"Yeah we got pulled out of our classes, so whatever she needs must be important or she wouldn't have done that. You know how she is 'Your classes are important. You must pay attention! Brandon you can't sleep during class! Blah blah blah'," said Brandon doing a horrible impersonation of our Headmistress.

We all rolled our eyes at him, I swear sometimes you would think he's only five and not about to turn seventeen.

We all walked silently to Mrs. Matthews' office all deep in thought about why she would call us into her office.

We've been good since school started a few weeks ago, so we can't be in trouble unless Brandon and the boys did something that they didn't tell us about. But I doubt that they would tell their girlfriends about it before hand unless they wanted the silent treatment. Is it about my mom or aunt Abby? If it was why would the others need to be here? To give me comfort? God this is so confusing! I feel myself starting to get a mini headache now…yah.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Mason knocked on the door, announcing that we have arrived.

"Come in," Mrs. Matthews sang out. Okay just a little weird. Okay I was lying that was very weird.

Suspiciously we all walked in and stared at Headmistress Matthews with a look that practically screams 'Who are you and what have you done with Mrs. Matthews!'. She was pretty much bouncing on her seat with her excitement she had that was clearly written on her face. Wearily we sat down hoping it wasn't another one of her "games" that she wanted to try out. Last time we had to play hide and seek… at the North Pole. Definitely not my definition of fun or game.

"I have great news for the seven of you!" uh- oh here we go again with another one of her games, "You all have been accepted to do an exchange with the Gallagher Academy!" Okay umm… WHAT!

WE all stared at her and did our own version of a fish, with our mouths opening then closing and then repeating the process all over again. I would have laughed if 1) I wasn't doing the same thing too and 2) if she hadn't just said we were going to Gallagher.

"WHAT!" hey good to know where on the same wave length, "You can't send us there! In case you didn't notice two years ago they were the ones that _bullied_ Cammie!" Melody yelled. If I didn't know better I would have thought we were twins because right now we are definitely on the wave length.

"Yeah and just sending us there will be like you just signing their death certificates, not that I'm complaining about that," Derek said shrugging his shoulder casually. Leave it to Derek to act so casual in a situation like this.

"Now I see where you guys are coming from, but what if this is a way to just rub it in their faces that you won't be put down by their teasing and that you can be better than them? I mean Cammie you have changed so much in the two years you have been here, so you coming back with them unsuspected and catching them in surprise will be hilarious. Anyways if they annoy you and try to gain up on you, I know you can just take down the whole singled handedly if you wanted to."

Well when she puts it that way… this is starting to look like a good idea. I looked over at my friends and found that they were thinking the same thing I was. Nodding our heads in agreement we turned back to Mrs. Matthews.

"Okay, we're going," we all said in union.

"Great! I'll call you mum Cammie. She is going to so excited! Go start to pack up, you guys will be leaving tomorrow morning. Don't forget to bring _all_ of your weapons. You're going to be crashing a school field trip mission tomorrow." Smiling she picked up the phone on her desk and started dialing. We took it as our cue to leave and go to our rooms. I wonder if anything has changed since the last time I've been at Gallagher. One thing is for sure, I am going to be missing Blackheart and everyone here this year.

"Guys let's blow their minds with our Blackheart swagger," Emily yelled. We all cheered agreeing with her. This is going to be an interesting year for sure.

**A/N: by the way I have a twitter- GGirllFanFiction if you want to know where I am on the story you can just look up to keep yourselves updated **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long…writer's block. FYI, yes this is going to be a Zammie story and it will/might be in the next chapter.**

**P.S. Please ask me if you would like to use any of my characters or the school Blackheart**

**Chapter 4: Going Back? I Guess. Part 1**

"I can't believe that we have to leave Blackheart! At least we'll get to have fun showing off our super awesome knowledge," exclaimed Lexi.

"Yeah I know. Now I have to deal with other girls fawning all over Brandon!" Emily fumed, while the others started to frown as they thought of their own guys being fawned over by other girls.

After that we all packed in silence. I made sure to pack all of my weapons, i.e. 7 guns, 10 knifes, 6 daggers, 5 dagger points filled with venom, 3 electric knifes, 6 bombes, and 12 poisons darts, a variety of clothes because you'll never know if you need to have a change of identity, wigs, contacts, and any other things that came to mind.

Two hours later, we were all finished and had four suitcases each. Let me rephrase that. We each had four very **large** bags of suitcases that were personally made by Louis Vuitton.

"Okay guys! Let's go to bed, tomorrow we have to see what Gallagher's standards have been since I left," I said, smirking.

Laughing and giggling we changed into our pajamas that consisted of short black athletic Sophies and a black tank top with a blood red heart right above where our hearts actually were. Climbing into bed we all fell to sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Let me out this cage, I'm not gonna hold back_

_I'ma break these chains, I'm taking control_

_Not gonna give you something to talk about_

_It's another side of me, I'm acting out_

Never until now have I really paid attention to these lyrics Ashley Tisdale has been trying to tell the world, because if I had I would have noticed sooner that it applied to me in more ways than one. But then again I never really thought that I've changed much the past two years until Headmistress Matthews pointed it out.

Looking at myself closely in the mirror, in front of me, I slowly picked out the changes in me. As I ran the brush through my dirty blonde hair I noticed that it grew out. Instead of stopping right at my chins it was now almost to my waist, I've also added some layers into it so it could shape my face. It was just a bonus that it went greatly with my side bangs. Growing a bit my 5' statues has been changed so I was now currently 5'9, but when I was forced into heels I was around 6' tall. I've also filled out better. My old skinny flat body was transformed into an average and curvy body structure. Not too big but not too small. I remembered when I was picked on and called numerous names just because of how my body looked, but I guess things changed for the better. Though I just can't shake off the memories of them constantly picking on me, and just jumping out of nowhere with their never ending pranks.

*Flashback*

"Oi! Cameron! I think you're wearing the wrong uniform!" yelled Zach, as we were in Cove Ops.

I looked down to see my blue plaid skirt, white blouse, and blue vest, then looked back at him in question.

"Cameron, Cameron, Cameron," Zach tisked, "you shouldn't be wearing a _girl's_ uniform! If you need help I'm sure the there is a costume store for you in town with things for you to wear there," smirking he walked away as everyone started to laugh at me.

Unshed tears filled my eyes as I walked into yet another secret passageway; trying to escape the pain and humiliation I felt inside.

*End of Flashback*

Sighing I walked into our walk in closet trying to find something to wear. It still amazes me that even though the closet was filled with everything ranging from designer to homeless, from preppy to goth… well pretty much any style of clothing you can imagine. You name it, we have it. Wow, Cammie, way to be cliché. Anyways back on topic. Even though we have all these clothes, at times it was just impossible to find what exactly to wear. Browsing through the numerous selection of clothing I finally found the perfect outfit for me to wear. It was a red tube top that flowed out with a zigzag type of pattern on it, a black leather jacket, a bracelet, a necklace, a lacey black skirt, and black heeled combat boots. **(Outfit is posted on profile)**Two years ago I would had have laughed if you told me that I would one day be wearing this kind of outfit, or any outfit that had me standing out of the crowd. I guess you can say I was the kind of girl that dresses more on the comfort side than the cute and fashionable. But if I wanted to be a great spy like my mum and papa I would have to get use to dressing in an outfit that practically yelled 'Look at me! Admire me!' With that thought in mind I was sent into a flashback from Gallagher once again.

*Flashback*

"Oh my gosh! Bex do you see what she's wearing! It's a wonder why she never has a boyfriend before," Macey exclaimed loud enough for me to hear across the dining hall.

"I know! Does she like go to Goodwill or something? I mean we have a reputation to uphold by being Gallagher Girls! What would the town's people think of us if a prestige, and rich school as Gallagher got downsized to _Goodwill__," _Bex said mortified with the thought, her eyes were close if not already bulging out as she fixated her eyes on me.

Gee… it's like they've never seen a girl wear jeans and a jersey before. Walking out of the dining hall I walked back into my room skipping out on my first towns day of the year.

*End of Flashback*

Shaking my head I found a black wig to complete my disguise. Checking the time, in my internal clock of course, I realized that we only had an our until 8:00 to get ready.

Walking over to Melody's bed I leaned over and whispered in the ear, "Melody, I'd wake up if I were you," stopping for dramatic effects then I continued again, "That is unless you would want me to spill this acid that Dr. Hale had been working on."

As expected she opened her eyes and ran into the shower in the flash. Knowing Dr. Hale the acid could do some extremely unwanted things to your body, which is why when all the students AND faculty members find out that he made a new experiments we all run before he could ask one of us to be his guinea pig. Too bad it was only Sprite on her desk… oh well what she doesn't know can't hurt her.

Next I went to Emily's bed and picked up a bullhorn on the way there, and practically shoved it in her ear.

"EMILY! Wake up! Brandon is here and you need to get ready for your date!"

"WHAT! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY I NEED TO GET READY!"

Jumping out of her bed she ran into the bathroom just as Melody was walking out. We both looked at each other then rolled our eyes.

"Brandon almost here and taking her on a date again," I nodded my head and she sighed, "She will never learn that he isn't actually here and we just use that to wake her up will she?" Shaking her head chuckling she walked into the closet.

Finally I only had to wake up Lexi up, which should be considered highly dangerous in every way possible to spies and non-spies alike. Which is why after my first week on wake-up duty, I invented a bed flipper. As the name explains it just flips the bed over to the side effectively waking the person on the bed (cough cough Lexi cough cough) without having any broken bones or internal bleeding.

Pushing the button that was 5 feet way from her bed (Lexi happens to have a ranging punch and kick), and a grumbling Lexi woke up in defense position ready to punch anyone in exactly 5 feet of range in her. Good thing once I pushed the button I flew behind my bed in fear of having another punch to the jaw from the last time… every time I thought of the punch I can feel a tingle on my left side.

Sighing she walked into the closet and I heard her mumbling, "… smart girl… behind bed…will get...revenge going…sweet…watch out Cammie," then she started to get her evil face on and chuckled evilly to herself. Personally I was scared for my life because let's just say that when Lexi doesn't get her sleep it's like waking up a bear in hibernation. Scary and idiotic.

Once they all walked out of the closet we all picked up our luggage and started to ascend up the stairs to the helipad. Covertly I analyzed their disguises. Emily was now a bleach blond hair that was tied up in a pony tail, jean mini mini-skirt, a pink D&G bag, pink fuck me pumps, a overly bedazzled bracelet, a pink heart necklace with little hearts surrounding the bigger hearts, pink and green jeweled earrings, and a really reveling and tight tank top. So all in all she was the stereotypical slut in high school, and that the color pink just vomited all over her. Melody was wearing a red and black plaid tank top, demin jeans, a pair of old fashion cowboy boots her hair was left down and black with a small nude colored bow sweeping her bangs our of her eyes, and a demin jacket. Last Lexi was wearing a pink floral dress that had a small black belt right at her waist, black gladiator's shoes, soft pink flower earrings, a golden spiral cuff, and a simple heart necklace ending right at her breast. **(All outfits on profile)**

Once we all stepped on the helicopter we realized that the boys were all sprawled on the floor or sitting on the bean bags playing video games and eating all sorts of junk food.

"Brandon! Aren't you, like, going to, like, help us with, like, our luggage," Emily whined, hopefully it was just her getting into character…

Just like that all the boys turned their heads, and it was like we were in a movie. They started to freeze as they took a good look at us, their eyes bulging out, and their mouths slowly dropping until it practically hit the floor. Luckily for us we had started recording our cameras that were located in our necklaces, so we had 4 different angles of the boys.

Lexi broke the silence with her giggles, "And that's why we take so long boys, so don't complain."

One by one they all snapped out of their trance, and started to run and push each other to get to our luggage while taking side glances every so often.

"Gosh! What do you have in here? Elephants! You're practically breaking my back here Cams!" Brandon yelled from the storage room.

"Oh suck it up Brandon! It's not _that_ heavy!" Lexi yelled as she plopped down on the couch, probably to squeeze in a nap before we go on the mission. Following her lead I went one of the bean bags and slowly drifted to sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Guys! Wake up! We need to get off the plane **NOW**!" I yelled tossing parachutes to each of them, effectively waking them all up. Somehow during all of this I had enough time to roll my eyes and grin to myself at the sense of déjà vu I was feeling when I first went to Blackheart. Smiling I remembered that a few months there they, the people of Blackheart, did in fact have a thrill for jumping/diving off of everything and anything.

As they quickly scrambled up from their positions they were sleeping in, I strapped on my parachute. When they finally got their parachutes on I quickly yelled over the other side of the plane for them to hurry.

"Come on guys! Unless you want to be squashed into little bits and pieces I suggest you get your butts over here now," I yelled gesturing to the door indicating it was time to go.

Once they all go into jumping position, I hit the red button which opened the door letting us jumping out one by one. When they all jumped out I quickly pressed the green button right next to the red letting the floor of the storage room disappear, so our suitcases will still be with us… sort of. You know once we have to find it when we reach the ground. Facing the door I quickly jumped out of the plane/helicopter, and just in time to because once I jumped of 1 minute later the plane/helicopter blew up. Yup, definitely a déjà vu moment.

Looking down to the ground I saw that we were a couple of miles away from the Smithsonian museum Washington, and if I squinted my eyes just enough I saw the Gallagher van heading in the direction to the museum.

Whatever their mission is I'll make sure to compromise them, G.E. you are going down.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I had too many things keeping me away from updating. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update… I had to reinstall my Microsoft Word

Chapter 5: Smithsonian

One by one we reached the ground and took off our parachutes.

"Find all the suitcases and give them to Mr. Solomon, when we reach our destination. Mrs. Matthews said that he'd leave them in our vehicles that we are going to drive to Gallagher in," I said taking control. In no time we found all of our belongings, and started to walk to our destination.

"So does that mean we have to hot wire a car to drive to Gallagher in AND guess which car he put all suitcases in?" Mason inquired.

"No, Mrs. Matthews said that Mr. Solomon secretly hid keys on 7 kids. So our mission now has 2 objectives. First is to keep the other spies in training from reaching their goal, whatever that is, and second is to locate the 7 within the group of spies that have the keys to our vehicles or else we'll be walking the rest of he way to Gallagher."

After I explained everything got quite, as they processed what I just told them. Well everything was quite until Emily exclaimed, "Well what are we waiting for! Let's go to this Solomon guy and find out what our mission is. Because, like, these, like, heels are so, like, not good for walking for, like, 21.531 miles.

I rolled my eyes chuckling at Emily's sudden change in character. I swear if it weren't for her being a spy she would be an amazing actor.

We only had one mile from where we were to where Mr. Solomon was, and being lazy butts we were we started to run not wanting to waste anymore time than we already had. Because let's face it even though we were really fit spies, the thought of doing more work was horrible! I mean we would have to personally check every single car to see which ones had our stuff in it, then break into the car without tripping the car alarm, finally we would have to hot-wire the car – and oh my gosh! That was so much work… and not nearly as fun then just rubbing it in their faces that we beat them. Let's face it, who wants to be beat at their own game?

As we ran we were all quite. I thought it was because we were mentally preparing ourselves and getting into character. I was proven wrong when Brandon started to sing, very badly and off pitch I might add.

"I know a place, where the grass is greener!

Warm, wet, and wild

There must be something in the water!

Sippin'gin 'n' juice,

Laying underneath the palm trees!

The boys, break their necks

Try'na creep a little sneak peak!"

Oh Brandon… what went wrong? Surly you were normal at one time in your life. Right?

It must have been from all of those intense kicks and punches to the head that has gotten into this predicament. Or maybe chemical fumes? No it couldn't be because everyone else seems fine. Wait just a minute… did I hear that we were finally here?

Snapping out of my musings I realized everyone was running, nearly sprinting, ahead of me to a black van with the Gallagher crest on it. Quickly I started to sprint to catch up with them.

When I finally caught up with them (which, by the way, was when they stopped in front of the van) I was panting, and bended down with my hands on my knees to rest. Let's just say that their definition of "we're finally here" was a very, very, _very _different definition then most people.

Example:

Their definition – after 5 minutes into the walk we are almost there; start sprinting

Everyone else's definition – when you actually see said location you are going to

Once I regained my breath I looked up and say the one and only Mr. Solomon swishing the door open.

"Long time no see, Cameron"

Smiling up at him I replied, "Cammie. I prefer Cammie now, and yes it has been awhile since the last time."

Then surprising me, he smiled softly and said, "You always looked more like a Cammie than Cameron to me. Anyways, onto your mission details, you have 3 hours to compromise 24 students and find out their destination. Now where the destination is you will have to find out yourselves. I am sure that Mrs. Matthews has told you that once you have either completed or failed your mission you will have to find your ride to Gallagher. Seven students have the keys for you cars you will be driving home, hopefully you have enough skills to find them."

After he finished he gave us comm. units and shut the door with a loud bang.

"Well I guess we should get started…" Mason said trailing off.

Suddenly Mr. Solomon opened the van door just enough for his head to stick out, " By the way, you already wasted 45 minutes arriving here. Just a heads up," and closed the door again.

"Put on your comm. units then split up. Lexi and Derek, you will have to check the Westside. Emily you will have east, Melody you will be helping Emily. Mason Brandon you guys have the north and I'll take the south. Don't forget to check all of the bathrooms and gift shops. I don't know if they know we are here or not, so let's just assume they do. If you have to take them out, don't make the stage light on you because if they suspect anyone they will tell the others too. Also try not to forget about our gadgets. I have fixed our watches so they will be able to record and broadcast to everyone else's watch, and we will be able to sign on to our comm. units by these so they will be quiter."

Nodding their heads they started to split up into their sections. Turning on my watch I looked at the screen.

Shadow – Signed on (Derek)

Panther – Signed on (Lexi)

Dagger – Signing on (Melody)

Hacker – Signing on (Mason)

Vixen – Signing on (Cammie)

Noticing that Brandon hasn't signed on I turned on my comm., "Hacker where is Romeo?"

I heard Mason sighing over the comms, " Sorry Vixen. He is staring at himself in the reflections."

Sighing I was suddenly pulled deep into thoughts like every time whenever I do a mission. Back to where I changed my code name from Chameleon to Vixen. Being at Blackheart I quickly noticed that standing out is a good thing (in some cases) and that you are actually lucky when you are different from other people. It makes you who you are, and I was tired of blending in and letting my environment molding me into something I'm not.

Popping out of my thoughts I walked into the Egyptian exhibit when I quickly noticed 4 of the spies. They were split up 2 groups of 2, and conveniently next to them was a storage room. Sneakily I walked behind one of the groups, and luckily for me they were in the back of the tour group so no one will be paying much attention to them if they were mysteriously missing. The boy in front of me to left had fiery red hair, which was probably dyed; his dark brown roots were an indication. He wore faded jeans and a tight white t-shirt, effectively showing all of his muscles. Next to him was a girl with a golden tan, and naturally brown hair. She was wearing a plaid blue and white skirt, that I read was the uniform for Gallagher this year when I hacked into their website at the beginning at the year, and white blouse with a plunging neck line.

Swiftly I pressed down on their pressure points that were on their necks. As they fell backwards towards me I stuck my arms out to catch them. I pulling them into the storage room I saw before, and took out a special pepper spray that I had in my jacket pocket. In short they pepper spray knocked out whomever it is sprayed at for about 2-3 hours. The smaller/shorter the person the longer it took for the spray to wear off, and vice-versa for bigger/taller people. Looking closely to the two I caught I quickly recognized the girl to be the one and only Bex Baxter, and the guy to be Jonas Anderson. Patting them down I found that they each held a key, and stored it in my bra. Hey, don't be quick to judge. Bras have more than one purpose, seeing as the women that invented it was a spy herself. Creaking the door open I made sure no one was looking before I walked out.

"Okay team, I just took down 2. That means we have 22 left. I have sights on 2 more and about to take them down. Also I have 2 keys that means we only need 5 more to look for."

"Make that 19 left. Romeo took down 2 and they're currently in the bathroom, and I got one on their way to the gift shop. Also we have one key," Hacker buzzed in.

"Any luck on the east and west," I questioned.

"We have sights on 2 over on the west."

"And we have sights on 3 over on the east."

Nodding my I mentally did my calculations and found that we only had to find 19 more spies, take down the 7 we have sights on, and find 4 more keys. Sigh… so much work in so little time.

I started towards the other 2, when they started to turn towards me. Turning away from them before they noticed me I started to "look" at mummies' treasure in front of me, when really I was watching them through the reflection of the glass. Following their movements with my eyes I noticed that it was again a girl and a boy. I squinted trying to see in the reflection in the glasses if they had a key or either on them or not. There it is! The girl had a key sticking out of her jean pocket in the back. Checking the guy if he had one on him making them a double whammy, but I seriously doubt that Mr. Solomon would make it that easy. Looking… looking… looking… yeah he didn't have a key on him. They started to walk into the gift shop for the mummy exhibit, and I followed closely but not too closely behind. As I did I faintly heard Lexi across the comms saying that they took down 4 people and got one key. Okay so that means we only have 15 left, we have sights on 5, and we have to get 3 more keys.

Taking Derek's special tape, one that knocks out whoever it sticks to for 3 hours and that was undetectable to the skin; I cut two strips of them off. Taking a random item off the shelf, I slowly and with purpose I walked towards the 2 who were in line purchasing their items. Standing behind the girl I swiftly pulled out the key from her pocket, and carefully stuck the tape on her. I walked out of the line making it seem like I was having second thoughts about…about… well I don't even know what I was holding really. I went to the front of the store and waited for them so I can intercept them. As they walked to the front I quickly stepped in front of the guy and "accidentally" bumped into him, successfully putting the last tape on him.

"Hey! Watch we you're going!" He yelled at me. Whoa… someone has some anger issues.

"Hey, sorry. It was just an accident," I said raising my hands in surrender.

The girl next to him started to look around as if not wanting to attract attention to them. Too late for that everyone in that store was already looking, I snorted to myself. Mentally though, who knows what would happen if I did it outwardly with Mr. Anger Issues here.

"Hey come on Bren- I mean Steve. We should be going to the Ruby Exhibit before Mr. Solo- oh... ah… dad gets mad," she said stuttering through the whole sentence. Tugging him towards the exit I heard the both of them whispering furiously. Well that is until they both dropped to the ground unconscious. Why couldn't have the tape work before Mr. Angry-Pants started to have a fit? Anyways 13 left, 3 in sights, and 2 more keys.

"I got one key, and got 2. Oh! And by the way they are meeting at the Ruby Exhibit. I'll wait there and see if they come, which should be soon they only have an hour left. If you can take out any you see right now and meet up here, so we will be able to watch the side and back entrance too."

"Yeah okay we'll be there. Shadow is currently take the last one here. In total we just took down 5, and have one key."

Okay that means we only have 8 left and one more key to find.

"Hacker and I just took down 4 over here and we are heading your way now."

"And we just took down 3 in the west, and like Hacker and Romeo we will be heading towards you."

Okay never mind. We only have one more person, and that person has the key. Whoever you are you better bring on you A game, I thought to myself and smirked as I made my way toward the exhibit.

**A/N: Enjoy! So so so sorry it took so long! Anyways I want you guys to guess whom the last person it will be! I will know… but it would be nice for other people's input **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:I would like to thank everyone that has been waiting, I have been through so much and wasn't able to write with all the emotions that I had. I hope you guys liked the last chapter! Now… Here's this one!**

**Chapter 6: Hey y'all! I'm. Back.**

Making a quick stop near one of the gift shops I grabbed a pair of shorts, a tote bag, and a jacket. Once I paid for it I walked into the restrooms in the gift shop. When I walked out of the stall and looked in the mirror. I saw I totally different girl than the one just a few minutes ago. Putting all of my clothes in my tote bag I quickly went outside I looked at the map searching for the Ruby Exhibit. I frowned not finding it on the map.

"Excuse me, but can you help me find the Ruby Exhibit?" I asked a couple that was walking by.

"Oh! The Ruby Exhibit? It's just a visiting exhibit so it's not on the map, but if you just go straight then turn to the left there will be a building where it's in," The women said smiling at me.

"Thank you!"

"No problem."

Walking down the sidewalk towards the building I saw that there was a fountain near by and just in view of the front entrance.

"I want you Shadow and Panther on the side entrance on the east. Romeo and Hacker you will have the back entrance. Dagger and Ghost you will be inside the building. Stay near the Ruby Exhibit, it's only a visiting Exhibit so it won't be as big compared to everything else in that building. If anything it would be only one room, and if so stay near the door in case this person gets by us. "

"Okay we're on it," they all said in sync.

Reaching the fountain I plopped down. Putting my arms behind me, palms hitting the cement of the fountain, I looked out in front of me. Occasionally looking at the door, but mostly looked at the sidewalk.

"Penny for you thoughts?" a voice asked. If I wasn't a spy I would have been startled… too bad I heard him when he was walking towards me.

Looking to my right, I saw a teenage boy around my age starring into my eyes. I would like to say that his eyes were captivating, but I saw through them. Literally. They were just colored contacts; if I looked close enough I could see the specks of his natural eye color. Tearing my gaze from his eyes I looked down to see what I he was wearing: A tight white shirt allowing me to his (many) muscles, kaki shorts, and black DC shoes. His hair was a dirty blonde, but was dyed deep brown almost; could be considered black. Overall he seemed suspicious, but then again anyone can dye their hair and wear colored contacts.

"And who might you be?" I asked, fluttering my eyes at him. He smirked back at me, as if he really thought he already won me over.

"Well, my beautiful, the name is Zane Gray. And does this fine lady in front of my have a name?"

Giggling like the school girl the thought I was I smiled sweetly at him, "Lucy, Lucy White. You know, you look familiar. Do you go Harmony High?"

I was 75% sure of what his answer was I just needed him to confirm where he went to.

"Naw, I go to Gallagher Academy. You probably haven't heard of it, though."

Wow… this is going to be _a__lot_ easier than I thought, and here I was thinking I would have to charm him into telling me. As he kept talking about Gallagher, I discreetly typed into my watch the description of the guy blabbering in front of me.

Once I finished I turned back to him again and just in time because he asked, "Umm, do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, its 5:15, why?"

"Oh man! I really have to go. I'm on a trip with my teacher and he needs me to meet him at 5:20! See you later I hope?"

"Yeah, I should go too. My brother might be worried about me."

Standing up we both hugged each other, well he did at least. I snuck key out of his pocket. I watched as he walked farther away from me before I spoke into my comm., "Okay, he's heading towards the building now. Black hair, blue eyes, kaki short, white shirt."

Tagging along with a tourist group, and walked towards the museum. I watched closely making sure he didn't get out of my sight. Once I was inside I started to hide in the shadows, carefully so I won't alert him that he was being followed.

After a few minutes, he finally got to his destination. Following him through the door I nodded at Mr. Solomon. Quickly I walked towards the back where the others were.

"Way to easy!" Melody whispered, and we all nodded our heads in agreement.

Quickly in all directions, we ran into the museum. Luckily I found a stairwell and sprinted up. The stairwell was surrounded by a glass wall letting me see the Subject taking the elevator up to the third floor where there was a big banner saying 'Ruby Shoe Exhibit, Please come it will not be here long'. Grinning I power sprinted passing him in the process. I opened the door to the third floor and slid into the shadows. From the corner of my eye I saw the rest of the team lurking in the dark corner across the room.

Spontaneously I decided to change up my disguise. I took some eyeliner out of my pocket and applied some on tome of my eye lids, put my hair up, and rapidly I unzipped my jacket and stuffed it into my tote that was so conveniently a reversible tote; it looked different than when I was talking to the Subject. Once I finished I stepped out of the shadows and slowly walked around the exhibit. As I was walking I saw Mr. Solomon looking impressed and angry at the same time. Impressed by me pulling it off? I hope not, it showed how much he underestimated me, and this new me hates being underestimated. I know I wasn't the best last year, but hey I wasn't that bad! Now angry… probably angry that the Subject didn't know I was a spy when he was talking to me, the fact that he practically led me and my team to his destination, and that he didn't know there were 7 spies following his every move just incase he actually thought to lie about where his destination point was.

Waiting for what seemed like hours, he finally strolled in as if he ruled the world. Cocky bastard isn't he? As he passed by me I heard him mutter along the lines of ' that was too easy…. How did the others get caught?', and once I did I felt the sudden urge to slap him silly. Unknowingly I had started to turn towards him and blame my sudden slapping him as my hand randomly spazzing out, but I quickly stopped myself before I could blow my cover. I walked around the room again trying to find the perfect spot to see his face morph into shock as he found out that he in fact did lose. Not too easy is it now, huh?

Finally finding the perfect view I secretly watched them, making sure I wasn't full out watching them like a stalker.

"You're late."

"But I don't have a tail… that counts, right?"

"Are you sure you don't have a tail, Zach? Look closely around you and tell me what you see."

Ugh, _Zach_even thinking the name wants me to hurl_._ I watched as he whipped his head around in all directions trying to find what he was supposed to see.

"Umm… I don't see anything out of the usual," he mumbled then hung his head down in shame and embarrassment. That look on his face was hilarious! This was more than enough of a payback for all the years that he embarrassed me. I fought myself to burst into laughter. I saw Mr. Solomon quickly flash his eyes toward me and winked before he looked back to the Subject, Zach with a disappointed face.

"Okay, well Zach I'm depending on you to tell everyone that has been compromised to meet back at the van, and when you get back home to do whatever Coach Townly wants you to do."

Thank you, Mr. Solomon! Coach Townly was the **absolute** worst of all the coaches. He would practically make you run so much and so long that you wanted to hurl onto the ground, and pass out in heat exhaustion. When we had to do combat training we would literally walk out all black and blue, and if we were really unlucky we would get one or more of our bones broken.

"B-b-b-bu-but! He will kill us! And it's after 5 o'clock! He's his angriest then after 5!" Zach said spluttering and stumbling.

"Yes, and I'm also angry that you let your guard down and can't detect when your being tailed. So I expect you and the rest of the class to expect class to be very scared for tomorrow." And Mr. Solomon being the man he is, walked out in fashion leaving _Zach_ in a shocked and frozen state.

"Okay guys let's start going. Don't want to be late to our own party," I smiled through the comm. units.

"K.k. meet you there!" Emily said singing.

Taking my time we all walked to the parking lot. When we finally got together, I gave them each a key that I got, and kept one for myself. One by one we clicked the car keys and in an instant 4 cars and 3 motorcycles flashed.

"Oh! Oh! I call the Ferrari!" Brandon screamed in frenzy, and quickly ran towards it. I rolled my eyes at Brandon's antics, and quickly ran to my sleek black Mercedes Bends. Buckling up I started the engine and revived it 3 times indicating for everyone to head of to the next chapter of our lives.

**A/N: I would like to say again for keeping with me after I haven't updated for so long. I would also like to say thank you to cocky-gurl for giving me inspiration in the next chapter (: Thank you and keep a look out for the next chapter!**

**-GGirll**


	7. Chapter 7: Back Home

A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed! You guys have inspired me with your kindness to start the next chapter right after I came home.

Chapter 7: Back home

"The wheels on the Ferrari go round and round, round and round! The wheels on the Ferrari go round and round all towards town!"

It has been 2 hours into the trip, and I seriously felt like I was going to slap Brandon silly when we arrive.

"Brandon! Be quiet! It was fun the first time but now it's just annoying," Lexi yelled through the comm. units that we left on, " I swear I'm going to throttle his throat." She mumbled the last part. Why we left them on… I really don't know. But it seems like I have get in line before I get a piece of Brandon.

"Ughhh! Fine! You're such a buzz kill though," Brandon huffed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ 1 hour later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally! We're here…I'm back home. Walking out of my car I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, finally feeling a peace again. Smiling I opened my eyes again and started to unpack my bags. I rolled them up to the door meeting the others with me up the stairs.

"So… this is it, huh?" Mason said.

"Yup. Well let's go in. Might as go in now and not look like idiots that don't know how to open a door," I said with calmly, even though I was secretly a nervous wreak inside.

The door swished opened as it did the wind from the force blew our hair from our face. I can imagine us standing there like in the movies walking down the halls, as we owned it. But of course, no one was in the hallway.

"I want to do like an exciting entrance, so I was thinking of us bursting in, like, bah BAM! Or, or, or…" Emily started to talk a thousand miles an hour. An exciting entrance? That's not a bad idea really…

"Hey, Em. What about we sneak in. You know like creep in the shadows and have the guys go into the vents and drop out of nowhere on stage. Something like that?"

"Cam, that's not a bad idea. Mysterious and when we popped out to them it can be very shocking! I like. What about you guys, are you in?"

There were chorus of agreements.

"Okay it looks like we're doing this. Cam, since you came up with the idea why don't you plan it out?"

I grinned evilly as a plan started to form in my mind.

"Shadow, Hacker, Romeo. Have you reached your destination yet?" I whispered through the comm. units. It was a good thing that we didn't take it off earlier.

"Yeah, we are right above them. Just waiting for you girls to get into position."

"Okay, girls the guys are in position. Let's go."

Slowly we went down the roof, until we were right above the windows. I checked the grappling hook, making sure it would easily come off when the time came for me to start kicking some Gallagher butt.

"Everyone T-5 seconds. 5…4...3...2...1...0. Go! Go! Go!"

The girls and I jumped again and slammed into the window with our feet. As we flew through, the glass flung everywhere across the room. A second later the boys dropped out of the air vents, at random places within the dining hall. Everyone in the dining hall was shocked, including all the teachers AND my mom. Swiftly going into action I started to take down everyone near me. Not enough to hurt them, but enough for them to be unconscious for a few minutes. Slowly the shock started to fade, and their natural fighting insistent kicked in. From the corner of my eyes I saw that all the teachers were starting to evacuate the younger students, but found out they couldn't. Thanks to the brilliant mind of Melody, she had blocked out all of the entrances and practically put Gallagher in lock down mode.

Quickly they all ran at me like bulls, punching and kicking me wherever they could. I will admit it was hard to hold them all back, but they weren't able to lay a finger on me. I would either block them or dodge their punches causing them to swing their fist at one of their teammates. Even though they haven't touched me I was starting to get worn out, and the worse thing was that they could see me getting tired with every punch and kick I blocked. Luckily what they didn't know was I had another trick up my sleeve. Grinning I pressed a button that was on my necklace causing my zip-line to easily pull me up towards the ceiling. I unhooked myself once I was at the right attitude, and did a front flip. At once I landed on the stage with the others our feet hitting the stage at the same time, causing there to be a loud boom to echo through out the dining hall. Effectively silencing them, but only for a few minutes.

"Wait! Everyone stop for a few minutes! I want all of you to sit down, and be quiet while Mrs. Morgan and I explain this all to you," Mr. Solomon said his tight lips fighting to keep his smile down. He nodded to my mom, and she walked up to the podium.

"Students, it's okay. Our brother/sister school, Blackheart, set up this very interesting entrance. They have sent these 7 students as an exchange, so we can learn from them and they can learn from us."

Learn from them? Not to sound cocky and all, but we are learning things one year earlier than they are. Man! Now that I think about it when we get back to Blackheart we're going to be a year behind everyone. That means they're probably going to make us learn everything over the summer.

"Would you like to introduce yourselves?" my mom asked...not really asked more like demanded. Did she really not recognize me? Oh, well. We all looked at one another. Did we? I shrugged my shoulders at them, indicating that it was their decision. Lexi stepped forward and introduced herself.

"Okay, well I'm Lexi."

"Brandon."

Wow, I think that's the first time Brandon was so serious when he didn't have to be.

"Derek."

"Melody."

"Emily."

"Mason."

There was a short pause, as I stood straighter, all the emotions left my face and was only left with determination.

"And I'm Cammie, but you may have remembered me by Cameron Morgan."

There was a collective gasp, pointing, and the whispers started to start as they stared at me criticizing every single thing about me once again. Tuning out all the whispers and stares I started to walk down to the stage to get my dinner, and the others followed me_. If this kept up all year I will go crazy_, I thought as I was filling my plate with food and walked towards an empty table in the back corner of the dining hall.

A/N: Might be some spelling/ grammar errors. Thank you again for everything. Some of you might have wondered how I thought of 'Blackheart'. It came to me from a dream, but all day I was thinking… Blackheart? The only reason I can think up was how when people get bullied their personality change. As if their hearts get tainted, they won't be able to trust as easy any more. So Cam is a Blackheart Girl. Hope that answered that question. (:

**~GGirll**


	8. Chapter 8: Going Crazy

**A/N: Thanks for reading !**

Chapter 8: Going Crazy

"Okay, all this whispering and staring is starting to get ridiculous!" I whispered-yelled to the others, as we walked down the hallways towards our suites.

" I know! I feel like I'm at the zoo, and _I'm_ the caged animal," Derek said with distaste clear in his voice. It felt as if every move we made was being inspected. Never in my life have I thought people can watch someone eat dinner with so much interest. I mean seriously! They all gasped when I picked up my knife to cut my steak.

In my opinion it was a little extreme because it's not really that exciting, and if they were worried I was going to use the knife against them then obviously they are not meant for this business.

"Whatever guys, just ignore them. It's been a long day, and I just want to go to sleep now," I said wearily.

"Yeah, you're right. I mean how exciting can watching people be after a few hours," Melody happily.

Oh, how wrong we were.

"Stop staring at me or I swear I'm going to punch you so hard you're going to wish you were dead!" Lexi yelled.

It's been two days and I'm going crazy, insane, mental, and it's all thanks to these stalkers that go here. If I wasn't as annoyed as I was I would actually be worried about their health. Lexi is the strongest person I know, even stronger than… _Bex._ Not that's saying something. I mean yesterday the girls and I found about 100 cameras in our rooms, and that's not including the cameras we found in the…_*shudder*_… bathroom. I have a strange feeling it was the boys who put it in the bathroom. That is just plain nasty.

"Come on Lexi, we should get to class now. And don't worry you're going to be able kick anyone's ass in class," Mason said, grinning at the ending.

"Oh! Please tell me its P&E! It's P&E isn't it! I can't wait. They're about to go down," Lexi smiled evilly. I slowly took a step back away from her, and quickly high tailed away.

When Lexi smiles evilly it usually meant that I was going to be in some diabolical plan that she conjured up.

"Oh, Cammie! You can run but you can't hide!"

I kept on taking the sharp turns trying to escape her grasp as she ran after me, throughout the hallways. The gym was so close; I could literally see the doors right now. Suddenly I felt my body being propelled forward towards the floor, making me do a face plant. Then I felt hands on each of my ankles pulling me away from my safe haven.

"Whatever you're thinking of, no. No. No. And oh wait a minute… no!" I screamed and yelled through the hallway. I tried to dig my nails through the floor, but of course the floor was marble and I couldn't grab on to anything.

"You don't- even- know what- I was- thinking yet! You- might- like it!" Lexi yelled though it didn't sound like it, because she was huffing and puffing throughout the whole sentence. She kept on dragging me until we reached an empty room.

"Okay, since I'm already in here I'll listen to what you have to say. But I won't guarantee that I'll do it."

Lexi leaned against the wall, "Okay, I'll tell you once everyone is-"

All of a sudden the door banged open, revealing Emily, Melody, Mason, Derek, and Brandon.

"Okay never mind I guess I'll tell you now. Okay so yesterday I was hacking into the files, and I found out that we have the oh so precious _G.E._ in many of our classes. So I was thinking that maybe we can show them that they're not as a good of a spy as they think they are. And it wouldn't hurt to do some harmless pranks along the way."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, thinking over the idea. It wasn't a bad idea really; I mean I know I'm not the girl I was years ago, I was stronger now and I didn't let anyone

push me around. Eh, why not?

"Okay. I'm in, but only if you guys are in too," I said looking at them each in the eyes. They all stared back at me with confidence and friendship, and I knew that this was my real family and where I really belong.

"We're always going to be with you, Cams!" Brandon said with a goofy smile.

'Okay then, it's settled. Now we _really_ should go now. We only have a few minutes till class, and Coach Townly is definitely not the person you want to get on the bad side on," I said slowly inching towards to door not wanting to be late for his class. Before I knew what was happening I was being run over by everyone else trying to make their way to class.

"Hey! Guys! Wait up for me!" I quickly stood up and ran towards the gym once again. Once again I was right outside the door, but this time Coach Townly was standing right outside the door. As if he wanted to catch someone late and have them do some excruciating exercises. I mean we were properly trained at Blackheart, but you never know if Coach Townly stepped up his game. Ten more seconds, oh my gosh! Pushing my self harder, I only had a few more steps until I was in. Right as the bell rang I stepped through the door. I felt like sing hallelujah to the sky, thanking heaven that I didn't have to do whatever Coach Townly planned. Of course I didn't do that.

I walked around the gym, seeing as how the others ditched me and decided to spar with each other. It was just the same as when I left. The sweat and blood filled the air, with a small hint of lemon scented cleaner, it was still as clean, rock climbing on the left, mats on the right, shooting range just right out of the doors on the other side.

In some ways I missed this place. It used to be the place where I would go and hideout whenever I needed to distress, or just a place to hide from G.E. I felt a small smile creep on my face, but then I sad one right after. I do love this place, but I also hate what it represented.

It represented the old me, the one that always ran away from her problems. Not anymore, though. I will show them that I'm not the same. I back not, and I'm better than I was before.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, little old Cameron. And here I thought you left for good," Macey sneered.

I twirled around facing the ice queen herself, "Hello, Macey. I see you're still as… bitchy… as you were before I left."

Her eyes widened in shock at the fact that I had took her shit and gave it right back at her. No one, and I mean _no one _has ever done that to her. Like in the entire world. It actually made me feel good, facing my demons. She opened her mouth to refute, but Coach Townly blew the whistle and called everyone to the middle.

She pushed me with her shoulder, " This isn't over yet."

" I wouldn't dream of it."

I slowly walked towards the middle, making sure I was in the back.

"Everyone! Today we will be sparing. I hear that the kids at Blackheart have arrive, and I want to see what they can do. So I want Cameron, Emily, Brandon, Mason, Lexington, and Derek in that order to perform this obstacle I have set up for you," he took out a remote control and flipped the switches then up came all the obstacles, " I want you to run through this field avoiding the lasers. Then you will dodge all the bullets that will come at you at random. When you are finished with that you will rock climb 150 feet in the air, jump onto the hanging rope, swing towards the other side, swim across the lake, then your last challenge is to fight the entire class. I hope that is easy enough for you. I mean I heard from your teacher that you guys are the best in the school. Let's see if you are the best in this school."

I felt a smirk stretch across my face, everyone in front of my moved out of the way creating a path for me. At the end of the path stood Coach, his arms crossed and his face stern. Turning to face the obstacles I took one last glance at my friends to see an encouraging look on their faces. Smiling I turned towards this obstacles again and ran off.

….

A/N: Thanks for the reading! I hope it was a good chapter, I got a bit stuck if you didn't notice… What did you think of Cammie's first meeting with G.E. Not enough drama? Please help with the G.E. part I need inspiration!

**~GGirll**


	9. Chapter 9: You Know My Mother?

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed and gave ideas! BTW this is rated T so there might be some curse words!**

**Chapter 9: **

As I ran, I saw a thin wire across the obstacle connecting to the lasers. Purposely stepping on the wire, the lasers began to start flashing as if it were the lights in a dance club. Quickly I leaped and flipped over the lasers before they were able to come back on. Each and every move I made had to be precise to the second, if I was even a second off then… well you just never know with Coach; he can be very creative. As I was flipping in the air, I saw this little insert that turned off all the lasers. Smiling like a madman, I landed on my feet again and in a furry took out the bobby pin out of my hair, before I leaped in the air once more. Pulling my arm back I propelled the bobby pin with as much force as I could. I watched the bobby pin fly through the air and hit the little hole. Suddenly all of the lasers turned off. Distantly I heard Townly yelling and screaming. Something about how no one was suppose to find that little switch that turned off the lasers, and he couldn't believe that someone found it. As I was running, I threw my head back laughing at his absurd thought of no one ever going to find it. I mean we are spies in training, someone has to notice or they're not cut out for this life-style.

I then ran through this hallway, which had pillars on both sides of it. On one side was a wall (which I assume had hidden guns behind it), and the other was just facing the woods (maybe snipers, or automatic guns that would shoot at anything in a 10 mile range). It was partially dark in the hallway, the only light given was the sun that was flowing in between the pillars. Watching everything in my view I ran through the hallway, my footsteps echoing with every step I took. Suddenly, I heard something, so quiet that I almost missed it. It was a sound of a bullet being shot about 8 miles to my left, where the woods were. Estimating the speed of the bullet and the speed I was going, I concluded that I should really speed the fuck up. Picking up my pace I ran as fast as I could, trying to make it down the endless hall without having any damage done to my body. I heard the bullet hit the wall behind me, then a few of the pieces of the bricks crumbling down. Once the last brick hit the ground, all hell went lose. Bullets were being fired in all directions from the forest, and apparently Townly had a field day with the lasers. They were scattered lowly on the ground. If it weren't for the fact that they were sliding, I would have missed it. Suddenly I felt one skimming me across my right leg. Luckily it wasn't able to puncture my leg. I was close to the end, I could literally see the fluorescent lights emitting from the room where (hopefully) the next obstacle was.

Crossing the threshold of the doorway, I whipped my head left and right trying to figure out which way to go. Then I heard quiet whispers, their voices bouncing off the walls. Remembering earlier that he told me I had to fight the whole class I decided to take the left, toward the whispers. As I went further down the hallway the noises got louder and louder, then it all stopped. I felt like I was in one of those cliché scary movies, where the girl would hear voices, panic, and then get brutally slaughtered. Sighing I kept on sprinting until I was faced the 150 foot rock that I had to climb. Did I mention it was a flat rock and I had no gadgets I could use? Looking around I saw that there was a path right next to the rock, but it was really small and I would have to squeeze through it. Looking back at the rock again, I knew that my only option was to make with the tight squeeze. Jogging towards the hole I squeezed myself between the wall and the boulder. Turning my head to the side, as I moved I felt the scrapes of my skin against the rough rock. _Oh, so they had time to make the side that I had to climb over completely smooth, but when it was this 3 foot side it was they said 'Oh! That's too much work!'_ Frustrated I growled, whoever smoothed this fucking rock better hope that I never find them. Finally I got out from in between the idiotic kind of obstacle I ran towards the door. Turning my head back I saw that I totally skipped an obstacle or two: jumping off a rope, and swimming over a "lake" (it was just an oversized pond). Shrugging my shoulders as I continued running, I faced forward again.

Once I stepped on foot pass the doorway, I was immediately attacked. I felt a quick feeling of déjà vu; remembering the fight in the dining hall. Luckily there weren't many people in this period, so it wasn't really hard fighting everyone. Everyone started to drop like flies around me, as I made my way through the crowd. From the corner of my eye I saw my friends wink at me, and drop to the ground pretending that I got them. What was hilarious was that in the process they took down about 3 people while they were falling. I feel sorry for the poor soul that were under the guys, not that they were fat or anything it was just they were _really_ muscular. Now there was only one left, and lucky for me it was… Grant. Revenge is going to be very sweet, at least for me that is. Getting into my fight position, I waited for him to make the first move. He started to get an impatience look on his face, then his hand struck out almost hitting me in the face. Dodging his uppercut in time, I roundhouse kicked him. Unfortunately he caught me by my leg and flung me across the room. I rolled on the ground until I was finally stopped by one of the people lying on the floor. Saying I was frustrated was an understatement. I was and still am furious, but I knew if I wanted to win this fight I knew that I couldn't let my emotions get the best of me. Taking in a deep breath I cleared out all of the emotions I was feeling, and only focused on the fight. Running up to him, I faked a swing to his face. While he was distracted I kicked him in his stomach, causing him to stumble backwards. Pushing my leg off the ground, I used the momentum to kick him in the face. After I kicked him I could literally see the blood flying out of his mouth. Landing my leg, I looked down to see some drops of blood on my white shoes. _Umm…gross!_ Internally I shivered in disgust. I might be a spy, but I _am_ still a girl who would rather prefer not to have blood on said girl.

Checking the time on the wall, I saw that I finished in 8.67 minutes. Not too bad, if I do say so myself. Slowly everyone started to get up on the floor. All of them grunting and complaining that they loss, but some of them weren't complaining; they were just mumbling about having to train harder. Which surprised me, I guess not _everyone _in Gallagher was so bad. I walked to the others, a huge grin stretched upon my face.

"So, how did I do?"

"Not too shabby, Cam."

"Mason! You're up!" Hollered Coach Townly.

He sighed, and shot us a look that obviously stated that he would rather bang his head on the cement then do the obstacle. Once Mason was out of hearing distance we all burst out laughing.

"I'm so bored! Cammie! Let's do something," Emily shouted in my ear. We've been here for about an hour, waiting for everyone else to finish with the obstacle. Tina is in there right now, and has been in there for over an hour. Unfortunately for us Coach won't let us leave until everyone is finished with the obstacle, and saying Emily was a little cranky was a huge understatement. Actually we all are, not to mention I am so hungry! Leaning up against the wall, I huffed in annoyance. I am about to go through the whole obstacle again just to drag Tina out. Luckily for her she came out, though I can't say in one piece. Her hair was like a tornado blew through it, clothes were all tattered, and there were many bloodstains. Honestly I don't think that she'll be able to fight the entire class, seeing as how she looked like she was going to fall in a few seconds.

"Psss! Em, I bet $10 that she'll drop on the floor before anyone notices she's here."

"Nahh, I think she's going to drop after…mmmm… Courtney points her out."

We both watched with interest. Tina slowly staggered towards everyone, panting along the way. Finally she fell to the ground with a thud. Smiling I turned towards Emily, only to find her huffing. Grudgingly she took out $10 out of her pocket.

"Come on let's go. I am so hungry from waiting for her to get out of there," I said standing up, picking up my duffel bag with me.

"Yeah me too. That girl took her bloody time… literally," she gestured to Tina who was covered in her blood.

We all walked out into the hallway towards the dining hall, only to be stopped by Zachary Goode and his "gang". He got up right in my face, so close that I could feel his breath fanning in my face. To be honest his breath smelled like fresh mints, but of course me being me I faked gagged as if his breath stunk of the foulest smell in the world.

"What did you eat for breakfast? Garlic and onions?" I coughed taking a huge step back from him. He scowled at me his green eyes flashing in anger, and I couldn't help but push his buttons again.

"Watch out _Zachary_ if you keep your face like that long enough it might stay like that. But then again it would be an improvement to your face," I sneered at him spitting out his name.

"You might think you're all that _Cameron_, but you're still that scared little girl who ran away from her problems. And maybe this time we'll be able to scare you off forever.

I took a step towards him, "You might think you still know, but trust me what you saw years ago was just the edge of the surface. Now I'm not going to hold back, and I only have one thing to say to you and your friends. Good luck, Goode."

With that being said, I pushed him away with my shoulders as I walked away. Then I remembered something important. I turned towards Zachary again, and took an envelope from my duffel bag.

"Hey Goode! Your _mother_ told me to give this to you."

He quickly turned towards me, his face full of shock and confusion. I handed the envelope to him, and walked away just as he was going to say something. How I meet his mother? He doesn't need to know.

**A/N: I know it kind of dragged a little but I hope the end satisfied you. And don't worry I'm starting the next chapter right now, so all of your questions will (hopefully) be answered (:**

**~GGirll**


	10. Chapter 10: Friend Behind Enemy Lines

**Chapter 10: Friend Behind Enemy Lines**

* * *

It's been several days since I've given the letter to Zachary, and I regret that decision. He's been in my life more than before, and keeps popping up when he thinks I least suspect him to. Badgering me about how I know his mom and if I was one of _them._ Of course I haven't told him anything, but I was seriously tempted to do some bodily harm to him.

I heard footsteps coming up the watchtower as I stared at the window in front of me. Finally the person came in.

"Umm… Cammie-"

"Cameron."

"Uhh, right. Cameron can I talk to you," she asked nervously. Now why in the world would she be nervous?

I turned towards her, "What do you need?"

Hesitating she looked down at the floor with sudden interest. I heard her take in a deep breath before looking me straight in the eye.

"I'm so sorry about what I did to you two years ago. I was stupid, and I guess I was jealous of you because everyone loved you," she blurted out in a furry. Everyone loved me? Yeah right! Because of her and her friends everyone _hated_ me and made sure to point it out every time I was around. I raised my eyebrow, telling her to continue.

"I know you have every right not to trust me, but I really am sorry. And I also know that it seemed like everyone hated you, but they didn't. They were just scared of me, of us," she said her voice trailing off as she looked down, "Truthfully once you left I thought back about what I said and I realized that I was scared of myself too. I don't even know why I started to bully you in the first place… all I remember is that Zach said that you did something to him. I don't know."

As I listened I heard that she was truly sincere about her apology. I nodded, "Okay, I forgive you, but that doesn't mean I trust you in any way."

She smiled from ear to ear, "Oh! Thank you Cammie! I can call you Cammie now right! I'll win your trust. I just know we'll be the best of friends. Oh, by the way I heard the others were planning something when I left. Something big… they didn't tell me anything about it though because they knew I was going to apologize to you. But I can try to find out what they're up to if you want."

"I guess you can help us and find out, but wouldn't they just mess with you because you're…friends… with me now?"

"Well yes, but nothing I can't handle."

I frowned at their antics. _This isn't right; they were going to go against their friends just because she has good morals. Well this just won't do. We do have an extra bed in my room… maybe she can bunk there until this is all over._

"I won't stand for that. If you are going to help us, then you're going to need protection from them. You can stay in my room; we have an extra bed you can sleep on. But if I find out that you're just using me, and spying on us you are going to wish you were never born," I told her, my voice getting darker at the end.

She looked uncertain about my offer but then nodded to me, "Thanks Cammie."

**ZPOV:**

I don't understand. How could she know who my mom is, much less meet her. She met my mom, as much I wish it wasn't true in knew she did. There were only three fingerprints on the envelope: my mom's, Cameron Ann Morgan's, and mine.

I stared back at the envelope, and the letter enclosed in it. Groaning I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands and fell back onto my bed. I rolled to my side looking out the window. Why did I care if she met my mom or not? Obviously she can take care of herself because she was the only one that came out of the obstacle without any scratches on her, and she had the fastest time. I frowned at the thought of her beating me at something, but there was nothing I could so about it. She had won fair and square.

I sat back up again huffing in frustration. Why does she keep on plaguing my thoughts? Even when she wasn't here I still thought about her. I feel like I'm going crazy, and even more now that she's here again. What is she doing to me?

Suddenly, I was brought out of my thoughts by the door banging open. In walked Nick, Grant, and Jonas. Their face filled with exhaustion from 3 hours of working out and training.

"I… am so…tired," Nick puffed out before collapsing on his bed.

"Gosh, I know what you mean! I never trained so hard in my life," Grant grunted out rolling his arm, trying to release the tension in his muscles.

Jonas just fell onto his bed, and slept. He started to softly snore as he went into deeper unconsciousness.

"Well than you guys shouldn't have trained so hard. You know that Coach was just going to train us probably tonight because we lost the mission, right? And I am not going to feel the wrath of Coach trying to wake you up," I told them, smirking at the end when I thought of the last time they didn't wake up for one of Coach's training sessions at night. They were scrambling out of their beds, and ran outside still in their boxers. Unfortunately for them that night was the night where Coach decided to have the girls train too, and the Coach wouldn't let them go back to change. So there they were in the rain running obstacles while they were in their boxers.

"You know Zach? One day you're going to forget to wake up, and we're just going to leave you there," Nick mumbled from his pillow.

I smirked again, before drifting off to sleep. Unknown to me my dreams were going to be filled with Cameron.

**CPOV:**

I smiled back to her. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was getting late.

"Hey, you might want to grab your stuff and head down to my bedroom. I'll go tell the others that you're going to room with us now. Dorm number 301," I said before leaving the watchtower. I heard her footsteps behind me before she turned the corner in the other direction towards her old dorm room.

As I walked towards my own dorm I wondered how the others were going to react about having another roommate. Hopefully they'll let me explain before they try to pummel me into a pulp. Before I knew it I was standing in front of the door.

"Deep breaths Cams. Deep breaths."

I took the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. Stepping inside I saw that everyone was there already. Good. I don't want to explain myself twice. I stood awkwardly at the door before I spoke.

"Uhh… guys? I have to tell you something."

They all looked at me expectantly, their eyes filled with question, confusion, and worry.

"Well I'm just going to go straight to the point. We have a new roommate. I know you're not going to like her right away, but just trust me I know what I'm doing. And don't you guys dare make things hard on her. She is going to be helping us on a _very_ important project."

They were all quiet, mulling over what I just said.

Melody spoke up first, "Well I guess we can giver who ever this is a try, but come on. How do you know that we're going to hate her. I mean unless she's one of _them_."

She and the others laughed, but they suddenly stopped when they realized that I wasn't laughing with them. Instead I was staring at my shoes, interested in their colorful design.

Emily moaned out in frustration, "Cameron! Seriously! How can you forgive her so easily after what she had done to you!"

"I know, I know. But when she came to apologize to me she was so sincere, and because she did her friends decided that they get the right to cause her trouble. You know that I couldn't let that happen. Plus she knows that if she's just using us and spying on us that we are going to do some unmentionable things to her," I said, pleading them with my eyes to try to understand the circumstances we are in.

Slowly they all nodded in agreement, and began to do whatever it was that they did before I dropped the bomb on them.

This year is definitely not going to be an easy one.

* * *

**A/N: So? Who do you guys think is rooming with Cammie? Should I start doing more of Zach's point of view or just stick to Cammie's?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I forgot to say last chapter thank you to .Sarcastic-Tomboy, Vanillaice26, and lovesong101 for giving me an idea for my last chapter, and this chapter!**

**Chapter 11:**

There was a soft knock on the other side of the door. Getting up from my bed, that suddenly felt really comfortable now that I had to detach myself from it, I opened the door. Rebecca, I mean, _Bex_ walked in looking slightly awkward as the others stared at her. I coughed at the tension in the air, and motioned Bex towards her new bed. I sat on my bed again, and watched Bex rearranging all her stuff she packed up with her.

"So… Baxter was it?" Lexi started.

I have feeling this was not going to end well. Quickly I turned my head towards Lexi and the others, silently telling them to not give her a hard time. Seeing as how she must be really hurt that her friends were willing to hurt her now that she has come into contact with me. I continued to stare at them until I saw them each give me a small nod, indicating that they won't give her a hard time.

"Yes. That is my last name. I'm sorry for intruding; I know that you probably don't like me at all. But I'll do everything I can to right my wrongs," Bex said looking down in shame.

I saw them nod at her promise. Knowing that they will actually try to accept her instead of just ignoring her presence I smiled.

"Come on guys I think dinner is about to be served. I hear that they'll be serving Chef Liam's famous steak and potatoes! We better get there before they run out!" I exclaimed happily, thinking about steaks and potatoes.

Before I knew it the others were barreling towards the door, in a rush to get to the dinning hall. Bex and I stood beside each other giggling as Lexi, Emily, and Melody tried to open the door. I nudged her on the side and pointed towards the air vent. She grinned and walked directly under the air vent.

"Want to give me a lift?" She whispered, careful to not let the others hear of our plan.

I nodded and walked towards her. Intertwining my hands together I kneeled down, so she would be able to get one foot on both of my hands while I lifted her up. With striking speed she unbolted the vents, and climbed up. Poking her head out of the vents she gave me her hands. I latched on to them as she pulled me up as quietly as she can. On occasions she grunted because of my weight and because of the fact that the side of the air vent was digging itself into her skin. Finally we were both up into the vents. Slowly I bolted the air vents, but made sure to do so loosely. You never know when you're in a hurry. As I was doing it, I heard Lexi and the others still trying to open the door. Silently I chuckled at their antics. They can disable a bomb and figure out quantum physics without a problem, but when it came to opening the door they couldn't do it. But then again, Chef's cooking _can_ do that to even the smartest person in the world.

Looking back at Bex I nodded my head. She took her queue to continue towards the dinning hall. We called through the dusty vents that were covered in cobwebs and other little insects. It's hard to believe that it's this dirty. You would think that because we're in a spy school that they would at least want to spy on each other, and the easiest way is to go through vents. Haven't they learned through the years that even though technology is great, sometimes it's better to do it the old school way? I shook my head in disappointment. But this could be good that they don't use the vents. I could openly spy on them, and they wouldn't know because no one here uses the vents to spy anymore. As we crawled through the vents, we suddenly heard a huge bang on the east side of the building.

Bex stopped at the intersection and turned towards me, "Should we go check it out?"

I weighed our options and decided that it was best to see what happened. Worse case scenario was that we were late for lunch.

"Yeah, we'll meet in the dining hall in 30 minutes. If I'm not there then tell the Melody, Lexi, and Emily. They'll know what to do," I instructed her, as we crawled to the east side.

We were met with another intersection. Taking one last look at each other we nodded and separated. After a few minutes of crawling, I successfully found out who was dating who, who was cheating on someone, and I might have slipped into someone's room and found out a prank that was going to played on me tomorrow morning.

'_Maybe the ventilation system needs to be checked up. Gone for a few years and the school loses quality to it, already?'_

Before I could continue my thought there was another large bang, just a few feet ahead of me. Wait, if the bang was a few feet ahead of me then that would mean that something is happening outside the building of Gallagher. An attack? Quickly I crawled forward, and looked out of one of the vents. There I saw Zach fighting for his life. Before it registered in my mind I kicked my way out of the vent, and jumped into action. I fought my way towards Zach; he gave me a quick glance and nodded my presence. We were back to back, fighting off the intruders one by one. But it seemed that every time one went down 20 more appeared in their place. I was tiring quickly and I'm sure Zach wasn't much better. Who knows how long he has been fighting.

Of course trust Zach to get into a mess like this, and it was just my luck that I ended up in this situation. The more I thought about it, it seemed like it was Zach that always caused the most trouble for me. All my anger that I kept deep in my mind came rushing towards me, letting me realize every single detail in perfect clarity. It had been Zach to first tease me, until he got everyone else to do it to! With that thought in mind, my strength came back to me. My punches and kicks got harder and harder, effectively knocking the intruders with just one blow.

Soon enough every single one of them was unconscious. I turned to face Zach, only to find him staring at me. I couldn't read the expression on his face, but his eyes were penetrating into mine deeply.

Sneering at him I choose my words carefully, "Maybe next time you should be more careful on who you upset. Consider yourself lucky that I was gracious enough to help you, even though you don't deserve it."

I began to walk towards the back door, but before I could reach it I felt Zach grab my wrist. He pulled me towards him, until our breaths started to mingle with each other. I tried to push him away, but his grip was stronger than steel.

"You don't know anything," he growled out, letting go of my hand. He gave me own last look before he left. Leaving me there to stare at his retreating back.

What did he mean by that? Is there something more to this then I though? Wait, why am I even worried about him? If this was serious he would have already told my mother already… but unfortunately I know him well enough after years of torture. He wouldn't ask someone for help, even if his life depended on it. So what really was the cause that happened here? Though the real question I should be asking myself is, if it is a real problem would I be willing to help him?

I looked all around me, the bodies littering the ground, blood splatters here and there, parachutes still hidden in the trees. Leave it to Zach to do something life threatening. Shaking my head I walked back into Gallagher, and made my way to the dining hall. Would I help him? Should I help him?

Without knowing I had already been standing in front of the dining hall, and knowing what time it is everyone will be wondering where I had went. It seems like everyone has many questions, but not all of them will have answers to them. At least not yet, only time will tell.

Slowly I opened the door, and poked my head out. It seems like no one notice me yet. I slipped into the dining hall, and shuffled my way to the seat next to Bex. Once I sat down she glanced at me from the corner of her eye, but it was enough for me to know that she wanted to know what happened. I gave a small nod, and started to eat my dinner.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I just wouldn't allow myself to publish it until I felt that it was good enough. Anyways just tell me if you have any suggestions on the chapter/story.**


	12. Chapter 12: Answers

**A/N: This chapter is going to have a lot of information on some things, so there's not going to be much action in this chapter.**

**Chapter 12: Answers**

* * *

ZPOV

I was staring at her across the dining hall, lost in my thoughts_. _She has definitely changed; she's not that shy, scared girl anymore. Glaring down at my plate I huffed in frustration, as questions swirled in my mind. Some of them I had answers for, and others I was at lost at. _How did she get so strong? _She could have worked out more. _How did she know where I was? _Well we _do_ go to a spy school. _How does she know my mother? Does she know what my mother is apart of? How did she practically defeat all those people with little help from me? Am I over-thinking this, and maybe she just happened to be there when I was attacked? What if I'm not thinking enough? Does she know that I have the- _"

"Zach! I've been calling out your name for 10 minutes now! What happened?" Nick whispered furiously. Tearing my gaze off my plate I look at the others. They all had blank expressions, but in their eyes I saw the worry. I let my fork clank on the plate three times, our secret signal letting each of us know that it couldn't be said out in the opened. Their eyes harden when they heard the last clank. Slowly nodding their head and continued to eat.

* * *

CPOV

All throughout dinner I felt someone staring, no, _burning_ through my back. As if I was the cause for all their problems. I started to look through any reflective surface, hoping to find out who it was. Unfortunately it was too crowded in here to figure out who it was. Slowly I tore my gaze from everyone, and looked back at my friends. The girls, except for Bex, were all looking at me suspiciously. Internally I sighed, and gave them a look telling them that to follow me when I leave. One by one that nodded in agreement. I just know that once I tell them what happen that I was going to get a massive headache.

Once I finished my food, I glided out the doors and to the library. Walking in the library I searched for my secret area.

_*Flashback*_

_Slamming the doors of the library open I quickly ran towards the back._

"_Come back here you twerp! Once I get my hand on you, you will regret making a fool out of us!" his voice echoing through the empty halls. Everyone had decided to take advantage of town day, and was out in town. Well at least I thought it was everyone. _

_I honestly didn't know what was worse. About to get beaten into a pulp with no one around or publicly humiliated knowing that no one was going to defend you. Shaking my head I looked around me, trying to a way out. I know that there are many secret passage ways in this school, and hopefully I will stumble upon one before he get catch me._

_A small squeal escaped my mouth as I found one, and just in time too. His footsteps were just a few feet away from me now. Quickly I started to tap on the bricks in random order, it was going to do me no good if I found a passage way and couldn't get into it. Hearing a small click from the brick wall, I pushed the wall as hard as I could and slipped in._

_Holding my breath I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. Looking through the small slit between the bricks, I saw his back faced towards me. His hair flipping everywhere as he shook his head back and forth looking for me. _

_Finally he gave up his search and left the library grumbling. Letting out a deep breath in relief and took a step back, not knowing that there wasn't a wall behind me to lean on. The hard pavement hit my butt, and scrapping my hand. Suddenly torches started to burn down the hallway, just like it did in those medieval movies. Against my better judgment I walked down the eerie passage. _

_At the end of the passage there was a medieval looking wooden door with a brass 'G' on it. Curiously I turned the knob, and was in awe at the sight before me. Who knew that getting chased down would lead to something as amazing as this?_

_*End of Flashback*_

Leaning against the wall I reminisced in my memory. It was probably one of the only times that something good came out of them hunting me down. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard 4 pairs of footsteps walking towards me. Giving them a small smile I lead them to my favorite passage way.

Once I opened the door, I heard them all gasp. I couldn't help but giggle, wondering if that was how I looked like when I first saw this place. I slowly walked in, not rushing the others, knowing that they would want to take in the sight of this secret room. After years of hiding in here, my best guess was this was Gillian Gallagher's personal/private room. It was decorated with beautiful painting on the walls, and had this yellow and red hue to it. The living room had this beautiful pale blue couch and a matching table, pillars that lead to her bedroom, a massive chandelier dangling in the middle of the room, and surprisingly there were windows in the room. My best bet was that these were some of the windows that we would see in front of the school.

Sitting down on the couch, I called out to the others and motioned them towards me. Once we were all gathered around I began an abridge version of what happened.

"So Bex and I decided not to get into the frenzy at the door, and took the air vents to the dining hall. On the way there we heard some noises echoing down, and split up to see what had happened. I saw Zach there and there was some people beating the crap out of him. Being the angel I am I helped him out. We exchanged a few words and parted ways to the dining hall. The end."

Once I finished I noticed Bex's face was filled with worry, while the others were still trying to come up with an explanation with why he was getting targeted.

"Bex," I spoke, "is there something we should know about Zach? Or who those people who were attacking him are?"

She bit down on her lips, turning her head so she didn't have to look into my questioning eyes. Her face morphed from worry to determination, and she nodded her head.

"Yes, I do. But I don't know if you want to hear it, Cammie. It has a lot to do with our past, and why we acted the way we did. I will tell you on a few conditions. One, you won't interrupt me until I finish. Two, you will let me finish before you start making rash decisions. Three, please understand that we were young back then, and once we figured out what we could have done, it was already too late. We had already dug too deep, and we knew that there was no way to reverse what we did. Those are my conditions, and if you agree to them I will tell you the story. But only if you want to hear it," Bex said sadly, her eyes burning in mine.

On one hand I wanted to know, but on the other I was afraid of knowing the truth. But I knew being a spy, information could only help you more in the long run.

"Tell me."

"Okay. You may not remember but we use to be great friends when we were kids. We would always tell each other things we shouldn't, and defend another when the time came. We were, and hopefully still can be, best friends.

One day when you were sick from school there was a substitute teacher there. She pulled us aside when everyone else was at recess. She told us that she was from CIA headquarters, and had a mission for us. It wasn't until years later that we found out that she wasn't from the CIA, but from a terrorist organization. Anyways, she told us that we were putting you in danger and we had to stay away from you. We argued with her that you were our best friend, and that you would know that something was wrong when we just started to ignore you. She had this thoughtful look on her face before she told us, 'Instead of just out ignoring her, do it little by little. Do whatever you need to do so she would stay away from you. I don't care if you have to bully her to a point that she doesn't have any more friends. Remember if you do this you are saving her life. So stay. Away. From. Her.' And us being naïve little 6 year olds we believed her, and did as she told us," She looked at me asking if she could continue.

So that's why they did that because of the horrid women? But why would that lady want them to stay away from me? What would they benefit from us not being friends? Only one way to find out. I looked at Bex and motioned her to continue.

"As you know we started to torment you in order to keep you away from us. When we were in 7th grade, Liz decided to hack into the CIA to find out more about our "mission". It turned out that there was no such mission, so we decided to see if that CIA agent was in the data base. She was, just not under the agents list.

She was one of the spies for the COC, or Circle of Cavan, a well-known terrorist group. There wasn't a clear goal that the COC had, but we do know that they were the people that umm… that… well they were the people who… killed your father!" She blurted out, then covered her ears and closed her eyes as if she was expecting me to blow up at her.

In all honesty, I knew that someone had to have killed my father and that person would have it out for our family, when said person sent us a letter saying 'This isn't over just yet'. So finding out that the person or group that killed my father was also the one that took away my friends is like someone telling you when your birthday is. An obvious duh! When I didn't say anything for a while, she took it as her cue to continue.

"Anyways… when we found out the mission was a fake, it was too late to come to and say 'Hey sorry Cams! We just made your childhood life a living hell because this lady we thought was from the CIA told us to stay away from you, but in reality she really works for this organization that killed your father.' Yeah, we didn't imagine that would go over well with you.

I'm sorry Cammie, we should have told you the truth once we found out everything, but at the time we didn't know who was watching us. Seeing if we did what they told us to do, because then if we did change our attitudes towards you then you might really be in danger because of us. And I guess the only way we could continue doing what we did to you was just try to forget and pretend to be another person. I guess along the way we forgot who we really were, and pushed you too hard that you left."

Bex now had tears coming out of her eyes, mumbling over and over that she was sorry.  
Emily, Lexi, and Melody were surrounding her, trying to stop her tears. Sitting off to the side I looked out the window. I really want to be mad at her right now. She's right she should have told me the truth, but I know that if they had told me the truth back then I would have thought that they were lying to me. But she did have another point unfortunately, if they did change out of nowhere and there were people watching over them, me, _us,_ then we could have been in danger.

I turned towards Bex again. She wasn't crying anymore, but you can see that she was. Her eyes were all puffy and red, and she had tear stains on her cheeks.

"Bex, I'll forgive _you_ because told me the truth. I don't know if we can still be the friends though. You're going to have to prove to me that you want to be my friend again. Now why is Zach getting attacked?"

Wiping away her tears, she gave me a soft smile and nodded, "Only a few people know of this information because it is highly classified, but since you guys a part of it or at least almost a part of it I can't see why I shouldn't tell you. Those men or women that were attacking Zach are a part of the COC, and the reason why they are attacking him is because: his mother is wanted by them and they thought that he might know where she is, he refused to join their ranks, and they thought that he knew where you were when you left Gallagher."

Suddenly it all clicked in my head why the COC did what they did to me. But before I could tell the others my thoughts, the alarms were blaring through the walls. All of the lights turned off, and I could hear steal metal slamming together, blocking all light that came through the window.

Then the alarms stopped, and the only thing that was going through my mind was 'They're here and this time they aren't going to be leaving empty handed.'

* * *

**A/N: I hope the ending lightened up the mood a bit. Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13: Captured

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 13: Captured**

* * *

**CPOV**

The eerie silence sent a chill through my bones. Steady breathing and heartbeats echoed throughout the room. An unsettling feeling washed over me; I knew that if I didn't get out in time something was going to happen.

Slamming the door open, I sprinted through the hallway my footsteps drumming on the ground. Faintly I heard the girls running after me, as they snapped out of their stupor. Their faint yells barely registered in my mind, as I ran through the series of turns.

"Stay in there! And whatever you do, do _not_ let Bex out of your sites," I screamed. At least she's one last person to worry about.

Escaping the secret passageway I stepped into the deserted hallway. It was pitch black, except for the occasional dim red blinking light at the end of the hallway.

Growling, I sprinted towards his dorm room. If I'm lucky he, and his friends, would all be there. Fear washed over me when I saw glimpses of men and women I black running around the school courtyard, through the window. Shaking my head I pushed myself to go faster.

_I have to get there before they do, I have to. I owe her that much._

Turning the corner I saw his door, and a small part inside of me couldn't help but feel like the door lite up with choirs in the background singing. The door slammed open with a bang, as I burst in. Fortunately _he_ was there. Unfortunately not all of his friends were. Running up to him I grabbed his shirt by its collar and yanked him so our faces were only centimeters apart. My voice was tight as steel as I whispered to him furiously, "Where. Are. The. Others?"

* * *

**ZPOV**

The room shook as the door rammed into the wall, and at its entrance was none other than Cameron Morgan. Before I could register anything else, she had me by my collar, her face close to mine as she seethed out, _"Where. Are. The. Others?"_

Her voice sent shivers down my spine, and her glare…

There were a few things I learned throughout the year attending what used to be an all girl's school:

Never ask if a girl is PMSing

If they ask you if they look good or not and they don't, do NOT lie and say they do.

If they ever glare at you and their eyes are hard and focused enough to see even the smallest dust particle, do NOT I repeat DO NOT:

A: stay silent

B: look away from her glare

C: try to run away

Taking in a shaky breath I licked my lips and spoke, "Jonas is in the bathroom, Liz is probably in the Sub Levels, Grant said he was going to the barn, Macey is doing some research in the library on cosmetics or something, and I haven't heard from Bex in a while."

Letting go of my shirt, she thrust me onto my bed and stomped to the bathroom door.

"Jonas! Get your ass out of there right now! If you don't then you'll find yourself with more than one organization wanting to kill you!"

Right now I couldn't help but feel just a bit sorry for Jonas, as Cammie banged on the door with her fist and screeched at him through the door, knowing that if he didn't comply then she will surly pull through on her threat. The door flung open with a wide eyed Jonas, his breath was heavy, his hair was a mess and dripping down his face, and his clothes looked as if he thrown them on.

Throwing him on my bed she glared at both of us, "You two come with me, and _do not_ for any reason look back or leave my side," she glanced outside the window and narrowed her eyes, her lips pressing into a straight line, "Let's go. Now."

Turning on her heels she ran out of the room, me and Jonas hot on her tail. We ran all across campus, occasionally being thrust up against walls when she heard footsteps echoing down the hallways.

_I know that Cameron was trying to find the others, but why? What does she need with us that her friends from Blackheart couldn't do?_

"Because," not turning to face me she started, "they aren't the ones who are being targeted. You and your friends are. I'll debrief you when we are somewhere safer."

Frustrated she growled and ran to the end of the hallway, and turned the Gallagher crest that was on the wall. Slowly one by one the bricks started to move and turn until the crest pushed itself further into the wall, leaving a pathway to the left and right of it. Staring at the once "normal" wall I quickly hid my face of any traces of shock and awe.

Quickly I walked through the pathway with the others. After a few seconds I heard the wall start to move itself again, until there was an eerie thump of the crest closing us from the outside world. Then darkness, my vision was filled with emptiness, and the only evidence what I wasn't here alone was the soft breaths of the others. Suddenly I a soft hand grabbed my own a pulled my forward. I knew by the size that it was Cammie's hand, and with that thought in mind I gripped her hand tighter.

_What is that feeling that I have inside of me? Is it because of Cammie?_

* * *

**CPOV**

His hand gripped mine tighter once I took his hand. Ignoring the tingles in my stomach I pulled him and Jonas through the cavern. Our footsteps echoed through the hollow walls. We kept on walking until we hit a dead end.

Letting go of their hands I walked towards the wall. A bright flash scanned my eye, before opening. Light started to fill the cavern, as I stepped into my secret base. Turning around I called out to the boys to quickly follow. Surrounding us were panels of flat screen televisions, iMacs, and a kitchen to the right. Branching off from the main room, there were two tunnels: one, in case we had to make an emergency exit on ground, and the other was an exit by going under Gallagher's lake until we hit the next town.

"C'mon I need to see if I can track the others through the cameras, and if the intruders are still here. Meanwhile the both of you can tell me what you know about the Circle of Cavan," I told them pointing to the chairs near the computers. Typing on the computer I started to see if I could find the rest of their friends. Rewinding the tapes, I saw them being dragged out of the building after they were drugged, and shoved into mini vans that you would see soccer moms with.

Shaking my head in frustration I turned my chair towards the two boys, "Well are you going to tell me anything?"

After a few moments of silence, my patience started to thin, "Okay, listen and listen well! If you don't tell me everything you know there might be a chance that the intruders, no, there will be a guarantee that the intruders will torture your friends until they have what they want! And do you know what? Once they finally found what they are after they will simply kill them and you will never see their remains. Is that what you want? Do you want to have the guilt of knowing that you could have done something, help do something, but instead kept your mouths sealed up while your friends could be withering in agony right now? If you don't I suggest you to speak up. NOW!" They looked at each other, until Zachary nodded his head and motioned Jonas to talk.

"We don't know much about the COC. We do know that they're after Zach, his mom, and Macey. But every so often we would get these strange letters demanding for this microchip. Though the only microchip we, or Zach, can think of are the ones that his mom gave him before she left. As far as we know Macey doesn't have a chip of any kind, so we're leaning on maybe her heritage has something to do with them wanting her."

Nodding my head I let the information sink in. _If this was true, then when they had me last winter it could have been about the chips. But what chips? Could it have been something my dad left behind before he disappeared? Maybe that's why Catherine was so hell bent on my protecting her son, and friends. Maybe she knew that they had this chip. But what does it exactly do?_

"Okay first we need to find out what these chips are, and why the COC wants them."

Jonas glared at me and pushed off his chair, "I thought you said that we were going to find the others!"

Glaring back at him I seethed through my mouth, "Yes, but first we have to figure out _why_ they wanted your friends in the first place. If you don't know by now that knowledge is one of a spy's main weapon then you might as well start picking out your burial space."

Jonas started to stalk towards me, his feet thumping across the cement floors. He opened his mouth to try to rebut my comment, only to be interrupted by our third party in the room.

"I hate to admit this, but she's right, Jonas. Without us knowing why they even want us in the first place it could put us in a very disadvantaging position. For all we know they could even fill lies in our heads and make us rethink what we already know, or give us false information because we don't know what they are saying true or not."

Smiling I looked at Zach, _at least one of them is thinking clearly on this._ His eyes were closed and he had this thoughtful look on this face, as if he were trying to find the missing piece of the puzzle. The only thing is we had many missing pieces, not just one.

Jonas fell back into his chair with a plump and started grumbling, "Well if we have to find all the information we need, where do we start? Liz and I have been trying to find out more on whom the COC are, but we haven't gotten too far. There's always something blocking us when we get close to finding them."

Closing my eyes, I let out a breath knowing that they wouldn't like the answer once I gave wind of it.

"We have to find Catherine Goode."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Just to let you know, I also posted this story on ' ". Just under a different username: Celestial_Stars

**Chapter 14: Things just got interesting**

Their faces scrunched up at the name, as they showed their clear hatred of the idea.

"Why do we have to go find her? I'm sure Mr. Solomon has what we need to know," Jonas said hopefully, with Zach nodding his head in agreement.

"Look, I know why you are against us finding Zach's mother, but she has all the information we need. If we asked Mr. Solomon I'm sure that he either won't tell us what we want to know, or he doesn't know all of the information.

And I'm pretty sure you are judging her too quickly. You don't know who she _really_ is, just whom Catherine want you to think she is."

Zach whipped his head towards me, "That _woman_ is _my_ mother. I think I have a pretty good idea of who she is. You say that I don't know her? Maybe it's _you_ who really doesn't know who she is, what she has done, or who she works for."

Turning my head towards the monitors, watching the flashes of colors dance across the screen. Breathing in slowly I carefully though out what to say to him. To get him to understand what his mother went through just to keep him safe and away from the harsh reality of our world.

Chuckling I turned and faced him, looking him in the eye, "Zach… I _do _know your mother. The real her at least and what she has done for _me_… let's just say that I'm in debt to her… big time. And you know what? The only thing she asked in return was for me to protect her ungrateful son and his friends. So if you want to do it your way and ask Mr. Solomon go right on ahead, but don't look at me when you come to a dead end. Because I sure as hell am not going to stay here and wait for your sorry butts to realize I was right. By 8 o'clock tonight I will be tracking down Catherine. If you want to join me I will be up on the helicopter pad, and I won't be waiting."

Walking away from them, I sat at the computers trying to figure out how they got past the security systems, and any trails Catherine could have had lying around in the past few months. If we're lucky we will find her before something happens to Macey, Grant, Nick, and Elizabeth.

Behind me, Zach and Jonas were arguing quietly on what they should do. Weighing the pros and cons in each situation. Occasionally they would stop whispering and their stares would burn through my backs, and as soon as it stopped they would start whispering again.

Suddenly I remembered about my team, and sent them I quick text through our phones to come here ASAP and told the girls to bring Bex with them. As soon I sent it there were instant replies saying that they would be here in a few, and there were thing that they needed to tell me, too.

Sitting down on the less than comfortable chair, I checked all of the government data bases. She had to be somewhere in the world, but where? I checked her sightings in the past year, knowing that she didn't go anywhere just to be there. She always had a reason for being somewhere, and all I had to do is figure out what it was. As I looked through the documents I was gobsmacked. She's been to practically every country in the world within the last year. Though it seemed like Paris and London were the areas she spent most of her time in. But recently all her travels to Paris stopped, and her last sighting was in London.

Leaning back into my chair, I thought of all the possibilities of why Catherine has been all over the world. Not to mention the nagging suspicions on why she was even on the grid, and how I was able to find out where she has been so easily. Catherine was probably the best agent I know. Shouldn't she have been able to cover her tracks easily if she wanted to? Or is she trying to tell someone, me, a message. Is something going to happen?

Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed through the cave, causing me to snap out of my thoughts. I looked up in time to see Bex literally being jerked into the small huddle that Zach and Jonas managed to form. Rolling my eyes, I turned to my friends raising my eyebrow in question.

After a few moments of silence Mason finally spoke, "The thing that we needed to tell you was that, we were called for a mission but they decided only six of us… you can't come with us Cams. We have to leave by tomorrow morning for our briefing."

I won't lie. It hurt when he said I wasn't allowed to come with them on their mission, but I knew that they are more than capable of doing the mission on their own. Anyways I needed to figure out what Catherine was up to.

"I understand, but until then can you help me figure out what Catherine is up to? I've already traced all the places that she has been the past year but nothing is adding up. Everything is all across the board, and you and I both know that this is not something Catherine would do without a motive behind it."

Getting nods of agreement from each of them I rattled off directions, "Melody, Mason I want you two to see if you can get any video footage of Catherine on the eastern side of the hemisphere. Lexi, Derek you guys search the western hemisphere. Emily, Brandon look at all of the airport records and try to find the different alias that she has used. If we're lucky she would still be using one of them right now."

Each of them went to the computers and started to type away. Soon the only noises in the cavern were quiet whispers and the typing of keyboards.

Turning around I went into another room filled with gadgets, disguises, and guns. Pulling out a ginormous suitcase I quickly stuffed all 5 layers and compartments with weapons and gadgets that we might need. Snatching up the remote next to me I pressed different buttons until finally the guns and gadgets slid back into the wall, letting the room fill up with clothes, shoes, make up, and pills. Grabbing another luggage I started to pull out different styles of clothes and shoes. Next I grabbed the pills and ear rings into my luggage. I was so happy that they invented pills that let you change the color of your hair when you press down on the gem of the ear ring. So much better than those itchy wigs, plus they looked more natural and they don't fall of when you're running across buildings.

I was just finished packing when I heard a Emily yell my name. Running out to the main room, I saw the others with worried looks on their faces. Though I noticed that Zach, Jonas, and Bex were nowhere to be found.

"What's wrong Emily?"

"Well we were talking about what we found about Catherine, and I we have a hunch about what's going on though I hope we're wrong about it."

Frowning, I chewed on the inside of my lip. Surely it can't be _that_ bad can it?

"We think it has something to do with the Summer Olympics that are being held in London. Something's going to happen, something big and I think Catherine is trying to stop whatever it is happen."

Shit. It was defiantly not looking good as of now, but then again it never looks good if Catherine personally gets herself involved in national and international affairs.

"Well, have you found out where she is yet?"

Mason nodded, "It seems like she is still in London right now, I already put the address in your watch. And knowing you I took the liberty of preparing the plane to take off whenever you need to go."

"Thanks Mason."

I checked the time, five minutes to eight. I already packed the plane with the things I need already and was about to just leave Zach here. Suddenly there was a loud bang and Bex, Jonas, and Zach came running towards me.

"We're coming with you, if you trust my _mother_ than that has to count for something. Anyways I'm not going to sit around and wait for someone to maybe save my friends," Zach said with a grim look on this face.

Smirking I looked at each of them, "Well this just a hell of a lot more interesting."

**A/N: Finally! Finished this chapter! I swear half way through it I just got brain dead, and nothing came out. Anyways tell me what you guys think of it!**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! You guys make me happy, & great thanks for all the ideas you have been giving me for the story!

Chapter 15

After lifting off thirty minutes ago, I decided to see what the others were doing. Putting the plane on auto-pilot, I unbuckled my seatbelt. Walking out of the cockpit, I made my way to where the couches and bunk beds. Jonas had his back towards me focused intently on his laptop, headphones in his ears as he typed. Bex was in one of the bunk beds, snoring the night away. Not seeing Zach anywhere I assumed that he was in the bathroom.

Turning around, I started towards the cockpit. Suddenly, I gasped as a hand coiled around my arm and yanked me into the small kitchen. My back was against the wall, Zach's body just a mere centimeter from mine.

"Okay, speak Morgan. I know you have information that the rest of us don't know about, so you better start talking."

His emerald green eyes bore into mine, searching for the answers that he so desperately desired. I couldn't help but notice that his usually luscious lips were now in a thin straight line. Wait. What? Luscious? Snap out of it Cams this is _Zachary Goode_ you're talking about. You're tormentor, you shouldn't be thinking about him like this. Breaking from my train of thoughts, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"And I know you're withholding information from me. So do everyone a favor and stop being a hypocrite, and thinking that you are all high and mighty. Because I can guarantee that your arrogance and haughtiness will be your downfall."

Pushing him away from me I started out of the kitchen, only to be pulled back. My face crashed into his toned body. Glaring up at him I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, but I was cut off by the plane shaking like mad. Caught off guard, Zach and I tumbled to the ground.

Slowly I pushed myself off him, trying not to notice the fact my hands were on his very hard chest. Pulling my ogling eyes away from his chest, I looked into his smothering eyes. A small gasp escaped me as I notice how dark and hooded his eyes had become. Zach's left hand hesitantly reached up and pushed the strand of hair that was covering my face behind my ear, his thumb gently caressing my slowly blushing cheek. Our lips moved toward each other, hesitantly, until I could feel his minty breath against my face. Leaning up his lips caught mine in an epic battle for dominance. Moving my hands I tangled them into his hair, as he flipped us. Everything felt hazy around me, like it was only the two of us.

Suddenly a blaring alarm rang through the airplane. We jumped apart and looked at each other in shock. Snapping out of my stupor, I got up and ran towards the cockpit with Zach following closely behind me. When I burst into the door, everything was blinking and beeping out of control. Jumping into the pilot's seat I tried to get everything back into control. Everything was slowly getting back to normal, until the plane shook again. There were flashing lights indicating that one of the engines has been shot down.

_Shit! We aren't going to make it to the airstrip in time! Only one thing to do... Thank God I decided last minute to send all our weapons rather than bringing it with us._

"Zach! I need you to go and tell everyone to prepare to jump, and quickly. We aren't going to make it with one engine," I screamed trying to pull the plane up enough for them to jump and hit the water like a bug on a windshield.

I heard the door slam as he ran to the others, muffled shouts as Zach told him what was going on.

Turning on the intercom I shouted, "Once you surface, find a way to London. Go to the airport in Heathrow. Locker 29. Combination 23-03-19. Now jump! You don't have much time!"

I heard Bex yell out her disagreements for a while, until there was just the beeping of the plane were the only noises left. Satisfied, I knew that one of the boys must have thrown her out, for her own good of course.

**Bex POV**

I was safely falling from the plane, my parachute open. Looking up I could see it slowly dipping to the ground. The only thing that registered through my mind was that my newly best friend was on that plane that is going to plummet into the ocean ground, and there was nothing I could do to save her.

The air around me suddenly got windier and out of control. Looking up I tried to see what was happening, when I black jet zipped above my head. They must have been the people that shot down our plane. Quickly I started to unstrap myself, from the side I heard the boys' shout of protest as they realized what I was going.

Letting go, I let myself plunge into the ice cold water. Surfacing I gasped for air. Looking around me I tried to find the trail of where the jet went, and quickly headed in the same direction. There was a reason they shot us down, and I'm sure whatever Cammie has in that locker has something to do with it. Hopefully I'll reach it before they do. I have to get there before them… for Cammie.

**Hey everyone! Sorry for long update, but I had a major writers' block. Hope you like it **


End file.
